What Lies Ahead
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Sequel to Boys R' Us. Lucas and Nathan are engaged. Watch as we witness their road to the altar, and a series of unexpected events that shakes things up for them. Warnings for MaleMale Slash, Scottcest, Wincest, Strong Language and Mpreg.
1. And the Story Continues

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 1: And the Story Continues...**

Disclaimer: One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me. If you think it does...you need help.

AN: Normally, I decided that I wasn't going to do anymore with the "Boys R' Us" story, but, recently, I've been bombarded with ideas that came to me and I figured I wanted to do a sequel. "What Lies Ahead" takes place immediately following the end of "Boys R' Us". Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas woke up covered in sweat. He had a nightmare about worst case scenarios about him and Nathan's relationship. Just yesterday they proposed to each other on the top of his mom's cafe'. His mom may have been accepting when it came to having a relationship with his half-brother. Hell, they both took helped take down the one man who was capable of ruining everything. But how she will react to them getting married, was a different matter. They may have the support of his mom, Keith, to some extent Brooke, and of course, the two who were responsible for everything concerning him and Nathan, Haley and Peyton. But that still didn't mean things were gonna' be easy. Although they devised a way to hide their relationship from everyone, and the both of them could pass off their engagement rings as anything but, doesn't mean something could go wrong. All it took was one slip-up, then they would be fucked.

Looking for comfort in the arms of his future husband, he instead found an empty spot beside him. Lucas looked towards the alarm clock which read 3:23 a.m. Even Nathan doesn't get up this early, not even to go running. It usually means something is bothering his baby brother. You don't exactly live with each other for an entire year without learning each others quirks.

Lucas got up and proceeded to look around the apartment for Nathan, but discovered Nathan was nowhere to be seen. Luckily, Lucas knew enough about Nathan to know where he is at the moment. So he got dressed, and left for his destination, the Rivercourt.

Along the way, Lucas silently contimplated what would possess Nathan to leave. Considering not twelve hours ago, Nathan suggested they both stay in the apartment, trying to have sex as much as possible before their three day weekend was over, and they would return to the superficial hell that was Tree Hill High.

When Lucas finally arrived at the rivercourt, his suspitions were correct in assuming Nathan would be there. What he didn't expect however, was the fact that Nathan wasn't alone. Tim Smith was with him. Tim had been away for seven months. Apparently, Tim thought it would be a good idea to help his brother distribute drugs. The same drugs he gave Nathan to improve his performance in basketball. Well because of his reckless stupidity, he was caught. His parents were fed up with him to begin with, and this whole drug ordeal was the final straw, so they sent him away. No one knew where exactly, but they really didn't care. Now it appears he's back, and Lucas is certain that anything involving Tim, is never a good thing.

Lucas wasn't sure what Nathan saw in him as a friend, Tim wasn't known for his intellect, since it was non-existant to begin with. Whether he denies it, chooses to ignore it, or just plain isn't aware, Tim is the biggest loser in high school, and everyone knows it. Both Lucas and Nathan know he's just mooching off Nathan's popularity, but Lucas has a feeling that Nathan is only friends with the dimwit out of pity.

Lucas approached cautiously, and managed to hide behind the closest tree to the courts two occupants

"Okay I'm here, what is so important that you have to call me at 3 in the fuckin' morning and meet you here, Tim. Couldn't it wait until Tuesday?" Nathan asked, clearly frustrated.

Lucas realized that he got here just in time.

"Why, you got someplace more important to be at?" Tim question stupidly, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by both brothers.

Absolutely no intellect at all.

"Yeah, it's called bed. In fact, I'll be going back right now if you don't tell me what I'm doing here at 3:30 in the fucking morning." Lucas could tell Nathan was trying his hardest to remain calm, but Tim always had a way to severely diminish your patience with him.

"Chill out, dude. Look, my parents won't let me back into the house. I need a place to stay."

"For how long?" Nathan wasn't sure he wanted to know. After all, he had Lucas to consider, and if it ever came down to choosing between Lucas and Tim, well...sucks to be Tim.

"Just until the end of junior year."

"That's a couple of months away!" Nathan was appauled.

"Dude I know, it'll be cool with that Heather chick right?"

Nathan gave Tim a questioning look, until he realized, "You mean Haley?"

"Yeah, that tutor chick you're always hanging around with. She's you bitch right? She wouldn't mind me crashing for a while?" Tim asked.

Nathan wanted to smack Tim upside his head for the bitch comment. But then he realized that he has been gone for quite some time. Things are definetly different.

"No, Haley and I broke up."

"Sweet! So it'll be just us guys!" Tim was clearly excited.

"Tim."

"Man, we'll have sooo many parties..."

"Tim." Nathan tried again.

"...and all the booze we'll have..."

"TIM!" Nathan yelled.

"What?"

"No." Nathan said simply.

"No, what?"

"No, you're not staying at my place. I already have a roomate, and he wouldn't like it."

_'Damn straight!'_ Lucas said mentally.

"I can sleep on the couch then..."

"No, Tim!" Nathan interupted.

_'God, the neanderthal just doesn't get it.'_ Lucas thought.

"What? You're roomate might have a problem with it? Because we can get the guys and knock some sense into this guy."

Lucas could tell from his vantage point that Nathan was seething. He had a look on his face that Lucas knew all too well. As much as he disliked the guy, Lucas had to do something before his baby brother did something he would regret.

"Nathan!" Lucas called out from his hiding place, pretending to have just arrived.

Nathan's facial expression changed from one of pure rage to relief at the sight of his lover. "Hey Luke!"

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Lucas asked.

"Tim called." Nathan responded while pointing to a confused Tim. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep." Lucas said, but Nathan quickly caught on to the underlying answer _'I woke up and you weren't their'_.

"Insomnia?" _'I'm sorry'_.

"Yeah." _'It's okay'_. Because really, it was okay. He knew Tim would have eventually come unannounced if Nathan didn't respond, and could have possibly walked in on something they wouldn't want him to see. Nathan probably knew this and decided to humor the idiot.

Tim on the other hand, was confused. For all he knew, the Scott brothers weren't exactly friends. Even he wasn't dumb enough to see that wasn't the case now.

"What the hell happened? You always hated your bastard brother, now you're friends?" Tim spat out.

Lucas originally revealed himself to try and calm Nathan from assaulting Tim, but what was he suppose to do now, when both he and Nathan wanted to pound this asshole into the ground.

"You've been gone for a while Tim, things change." Nathan tried to remain calm.

"Apparently. So, can I stay over? The other guys won't let me."

_'Huh, I wonder why'_ Lucas almost said out loud.

"For the last time no! It's just me and my roomate, and we'd like to keep it that way."

"My roomate and I." Lucas corrected him. Nathan didn't even bother to respond, he was trying to speed up the meeting so he can go back to bed with his lover.

"Come on Nate, who are you gonna' choose, me or your loser roomate."

"My roomate." Nathan simply said.

"I thought we were friends."

"Tim, my roomate has a job, which means he helps pay for rent, bills, food, and gas. We both make enough to accomidate two people comfortably. You don't have a job. If I kick my roomate to the curb for you, or allow you to stay for a couple months, which knowing you, would turn into a lot longer, my expences would be strained. Sorry Tim, but this is one lesson you need to learn the hard way."

"But getting a job is for losers." Tim whined.

"Having a job and supporting myself doesn't make me or my roomate a loser. It's called maturity. You should try it some time."

"But..."

"No, Tim." Nathan interupted, "Even if you found a job, you're still not staying with me." With that said, he motioned for Lucas to follow him.

"Night, Tim." Lucas said.

- - - ooo - - -

"God, he has some nerve." Nathan said as he and Lucas finally reached their apartment.

"You know he's not gonna' give up until he gets what he wants right?" Lucas asked as they made their way to their bedroom stripping off all their clothes

"Yeah." Nathan sighed as he climbed into bed and cuddled into Lucas.

"So what are we gonna' do about him?"

"I don't know. Personally, he shouldn't even be my concern. He got himself into this, he has to get himself out. Besides, if he stayed here with us, all of our alone time would be ruined."

"Yeah." Lucas laughed.

"I'm serious, he would constantly want to throw parties every single night, he would seriously destroy our sex life. I don't know about you but I like the idea of spontaneous sex." Nathan said.

"I know," Lucas giggled, "we have it almost twice a day. Like three days ago, when I bent down searching for something to eat in the fridge, and all the sudden your tongue was in my ass."

"Good thing we don't usually wear any clothes when we're home. Ahh, good times." Nathan chuckled.

"Or how about the time when you said we should shower together to conserve water."

"What? We were conserving water." Nathan defended.

"Nathan, it's not actually conserving water when you're in there for two fucking hours!"

"And I'm saying that with Tim here, our sex life would be as good as dead." Nathan smiled impishly, "And I love our sex life."

"I know you do, babe. So do I." Lucas said as he kissed Nathan'as forehead, "So what are we gonna' do about the Tim situation?"

"We do what we normally do when we have a serious problem."

"Haley and Peyton?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

"Besides, it'll give us a chance to tell them about our proposals."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean, they'll be hounding us constantly about wedding plans."

Nathan could sense there was another reason, "What's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas."

"It's nothing."

Nathan was silent for a moment, "Does it have something to do with the fact that you came looking for me?"

This time Lucas was the silent one.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Lucas was hesitant, "I had a nightmare."

"About?" Nathan ventured.

"About everything going wrong between us, people hating us."

"Like I said before, I won't let anyone stop us from being together."

"What about Tim?" Lucas asked quietly.

Nathan didn't have to ask to what Lucas was implying. He knew very well Tim could be a huge problem. Sure, he was no Dan Scott, but that didn't mean he couldn't cause trouble for them. In a way, he was worse than Dan. At least Dan would want to keep the fact that both his sons are in a relationship a secret from the general public, his image was at stake. But Tim found out, the asshole would shoot his mouth off.

"If I recall, it was Haley and Peyton who helped us get rid of Dan, they would probably assist us in dealing with Tim as well."

"Yeah. We'll give them a call first thing when we wake up."

"We have to anyway. Peyton knows I was going to propose to you, and she'll want an answer."

"Peyton knows?"

"She helped me pick out your ring."

"Speaking of which," Lucas said while examining the ring on his left hand, "don't you find it an odd coincidence that we got each other the same type of ring?"

"Not really. We know one another inside and out. We have similar tastes, well, except when it comes to music." Nathan giggled.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my taste in music. Yours however..." Lucas trailed off.

"I'll have you know, that I have a great taste in music."

"It's rap Nate. Rap is crap."

"Emo sucks."

"Let's just agree to disagree. I don't think we'll ever settle the music issue. Besides," Lucas yawned, "we need to get some sleep. I know we had a whole weekend of constant sex planned, but I suspect that's not gonna' happen." he sighed.

"I agree. So first thing in the morning, after our morning shower sex, we'll call the girls, and establish a game plan. Sound good?"

"Very good."


	2. Unwanted Presence

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 2: Unwanted Presence**

Disclaimer: Not mine...such a shame.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both boys decided to get a jump start on the day, and quickly call the girls over. Their plan to have an all weekend fuckfest to celebrate their engagement, was shot to hell. Then again, Tim always had a way of ruining things. They both knew he would continue to pester Nathan into letting him crash for a while, and like the brothers agreed, it just wasn't happening.

"Did you call them?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, they'll be over in a few minutes." Nathan replied while he helped Lucas clean the apartment.

"So I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"About our wedding."

Nathan instantly smiled at the thought.

"What about it?"

"How soon do you want to do get married?"

Nathan stared at his brother, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I know I don't want to do it in the middle of the school year."

"Yeah. Me too. So...during summer vacation then?"

"Works for me."

"But..."

Nathan got worried, "But what?"

"I think it would be smart not to get anywhere near married in Tree Hill."

Nathan laughed in relief, "No arguements here."

Both of them finished the cleaning and sat down on the couch discussing further details of their wedding. Both wanted to go somewhere where no one knew they were related. Also, that eloping was the best way to go, and to have the ceremony on the beach. They figured that the least they had to spend, the better. Plus, they had no desire to wear tuxes. Their conversation was interupted, however, by the knocking at the door.

Thinking it was the girls, Nathan immediately opened the door.

"Hey, come on..." Nathan's greeting was cut short however due to the sight before him. To his great dismay, it wasn't the girls as expected. It was Tim. And he was surrounded by overnight bags. Thinking quickly, Nathan blocked Tim from barging in the apartment.

"Tim, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Nathan asked harshly.

"I told you, I need a place to crash." Tim said, who apparently thought nothing of Nathan's tone, while trying to gain entry.

"And I told you no!"

"Come on. I'll sleep on the couch. It'll be great. Just imagine when everyone finds out we're living together, everyone will wanna' come over all the time."

Nathan was baffled at the boy's stupidity, "Did you not remember our conversation last night?"

"Yeah. You were joking with me right?"

'You stupid mother fucker' Nathan thought. In fact he was about to voice his thoughts, but Lucas called out, "Hey Nate, who's at the door?"

Nathan looked away from Tim long enough to show Lucas who it was. Unfortunately, Tim took it as an invitation to enter, and pushed his way through with his things.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tim yelled.

"I can ask you the same thing!" Lucas yelled back.

"Nathan's letting his best friend crash here."

"NO HE'S NOT!!!" Lucas shouted.

"It's not you decision if I can or can't be here." Tim said smugly, thinking Nathan would back him up.

"Actually...it is." Nathan spoke.

"What?" Tim was confused, as usual.

"Lucas is my roomate. He pays half the rent, half the bills, half the groceries, half of everything. His name is on the lease next to my own." Nathan explained as hewalked over to Tim's stuff and started tossing them outside, "I want him here, and he's staying here." Nathan looked Tim dead in the eye, "And he's right...you're not crashing here." He finished as he tossed the last of Tim's things.

"What? You're choosing him over you're best friend? I thought you hated him?"

"Tim, you've been gon for quite a while. In fact, Lucas and I became good friends before you were sent away, you knew that."

"I though it was all some huge joke you were playing on him."

"It wasn't." Lucas piped in.

"So you're turning down partying every night for this loser?" Tim pointed to Lucas.

Nathan gave his older brother a pointed look, then advanced on Tim. Lucas saw what Nathan was going to do, and decided to lend a helping hand. Both of them grabbed Tim by the arms and forced him out of their home, and quickly closed and locked the door.

"Come on Nate, how can you pick you're bastard brother over me?" Tim asked as he started pounding on the door, too dense to see he was tredding dangerous territory with his scathing remark.

Nathan was seeing red the moment those words left the dipshit's mouth. Nobody called Lucas a bastard. He was about to completely tear Tim a brand new asshole, when he felt Lucas straddle him in an effort to keep him in place. Lucas sensed danger the moment Tim made the mistake to uttered 'bastard', and knew Nathan would fly into a fit of rage. He put as much weight on his baby brother as possible to keep Nathan at bay. Although he loved seeing Nathan being very protective of him, he did not wish his future husband to be convicted of murder.

"Nathan, you need to calm down." Lucas whispered in Nathan's ear to try to soothe him.

"But..."

"Calm down." Lucas interupted softy. He was trying to coax his brother's anger down, but Tim's constant whining and pounding at the door wasn't helping, so he tried one last attempt to get Tim to leave.

"TIM, I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE IMMEDIATELY, I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Lucas yelled.

All whining and pounding instantly stopped. Lucas and Nathan sat there motionless for a few minutes, waiting to see if Tim would stupidly continue his efforts. Bot boys were about to breathe a sign of relief, when another knock came from the door.

"FUCK!" Lucas exclaimed as he darted to the door, a fist raised in the air, ready to throttle Tim. When he tore the door open, he was suprised to see no trace of Tim, instead he saw Haley, Peyton and even Brooke at the door. Lucas quickly lowered his fist.

"Sorry." He muttered as he ushered the girls inside, who were giving Lucas strange looks.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked.

Lucas didn't say anything as a shut the door, and sat down next to Nathan. The girls tooka seat and wondered why the boys were both looking frustrated.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Haley questioned.

"Tim." The both answered in unison.

That one word uttered, and instantly the girls understood. Patience was non-existent whenever Tim was involved.

"You have got to be kidding me. He's back? I thought him being sent away was a permanent deal?" Brooke asked.

"We thought so too, but apparently not." Nathan answered.

"What did he do now?"

"Last night I get a call from him, saying he wants to meet me at the rivercourt. Keep in mind that it was three in the fucking morning, so I'm pissed right off the bat. So I get down there and he starts telling me how his parents won't let him back into the house and he needed a place to stay. He said that he tried everyone else, but they all turned him down."

"Gee, I wonder why." Peytin said sarcastically.

"Yeah, so anyway...he was hoping he could crash here for a while."

"Did he give the specifics of how long?" Haley asked.

"He said a couple of months. And you know, a couple of months will turn into forever with Tim. I told him flat out no, then left."

"Yeah. And get this...he showed up a couple of minutes ago with all his stuff trying again to convince Nate to let him stay here." Lucas finished.

"Hence the hostility you greeted us when we arrived, and the annoyed looks on your faces." Haley retorted.

"Yep." Lucas and Nathan said.

"We need your guys' help to get rid of him."

Peyton suddenly laughed.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It's just funny. I'm getting a sense of de'ja' vu all over again." She continued to laugh.

"I don't get it." Brooke spoke.

"Last year, Nathan and Lucas wanted our help in getting rid of Dan. They knew he would do absolutely anything within his power to destroy their relationship if he found out. Now, they're apparently going throught the same thing with Tim." Haley responded and Brooke nodded.

All five of them sat there in silence for a little bit, that is until Peyton caught a glance at Lucas and Nathan's rings.

"Oh my god!" Peyton shouted.

"What?" Everyone else said.

"You two said yes to each other." She said while pointing to their rings. She had completely forgotten about the boys' proposal. After all, Nathan was the one who told her when he wanted her to distract Lucas for the day. And Lucas told her that same day what his plans were for his anniversary. When Lucas told her his plan, they both went out to pick the right ring for Nathan.

Upon closer inspection, Peyton thought it was ironic that both boys were sporting the same exact engagement rings. The girls looked to where Peyton was pointing and saw the rings Lucas and Nathan wore on their left ring fingers.

"I don't get it." Brooke was clearly confused.

"We might as well tell them" Nathan turned to his fiancé smiling.

"Might as well." Lucas smiled back.

"Tell us what?" Haley asked.

"Yesterday, on our anniversary, we proposed to each other." Nathan stated.

"We're getting married." Lucas said.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shouted, "This is so great. I love weddings, and I've always wanted to plan one, but you guys are well...guys, so it'll be a bit of a challenge. But a challenge I'm willing to take on. We've got so much to discuss..."

"Brooke." Lucas attempted to stop her.

"...where you want to have the wedding..."

"Brooke." Nathan tried to get her attention.

"...flowers, tuxedos, guest lists..."

"BROOKE!!!" Lucas and Nathan yelled.

Brooke stopped in mid rant, "What?"

"Lucas and I have already discussed what we're basically doing for the wedding"

They saw the crestfallen look on her face and instantly felt bad.

"Look, you can help us with the plans we already have, if you'd like." Lucas offered.

"Okay." Brooke cheered up again.

"So before we discuss wedding plans, we need to take care of a certain persistant asshole." Nathan stated, getting everyone back on track.

- - - ooo - - -

The boys treated the girls to breakfast at Karen's cafe'. They were going over different options for dealing with Tim. Peyton suggested finding someone who matches Tim's personality and interests and see if they'll take him. Haley thought they could convince Tim to apply for a job and help him find a nice low-income apartment for him to stay in. Brooke came up with the idea of bribbing his parents into letting Tim back into their house.

While the girls were giving their ideas, Lucas spotted his mom. Even though she wasn't too thrilled with his relationship to his brother at first, he knew his mom was also pissed at the fact that they waited so long in telling her. This time Lucas wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Lucas nudged Nathan and gestured towards his mom, and Nathan picked up immediately what Lucas wanted to do.

"Hey, you guys keep pitching ideas, Nate and I need to talk to my mom." Lucas said as he and Nathan got up and walked towards Karen.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Lucas...Nathan." She greeted them with a hug, "How did your anniversary go?"

"Actually, that's what we want to discuss with you. Can we talk to you in the back for a sec? Nate and I need to tell you something."

"Sure." Karen said as they followed her into the storage room.

"What did you need to tell me?"

"Well..." Lucas was unsure how to inform his mom that he's getting married to his brother, so instead of putting it into words, he showed her the ring he was wearing. Nathan showed his as well.

Karen just stared at them, "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"Well...last night, Nate and I proposed to one another. We're getting married, mom"

Karen sat down on one of the numerous boxes that were around, and stared off into space, "My son is getting married." She whispered to herself. Karen always thought her son would marry a nice girl. For a while, she thought that girl would be Haley, since the both of them were inseperable. But as time went on, she realized they would be nothing but best friends. When Nathan came into the picture, she had the foresight to see that he and Lucas would eventually become close, being brothers and all. But never expected their brotherly relationship to evolve into a romantic one.

When she found out about the two of them, she was rightfully livid. Brothers shouldn't be in a relationship with each other. Karen could understand why he didn't say anything, but if she hadn't caught them on the roof, there was no way Lucas would have willingly admitted anything to her regarding his love life. For all she knew, she thought Lucas was interested in Brooke. She was even more furious to find out that not only did Haley and Peyton know about them...they helped push the two together, and she didn't waste any time giving the girls a piece of her mind.

As time went on, she finally accepted the fact that Nathan truely and deeply loved Lucas in every possible sense, with a little help from Keith. She saw their love from a new perspective, and witnessed how protective they were for each other. But never did she think that the boys would ever consider marriage.

"Mom?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know Lucas? Are you sure this is what you want? What you both want?" She asked.

"Absolutely. We figured we wuld tell you now, instead of waiting six months like last time."

"How considerate." Karen laughed lightly.

Lucas stared at his mom for a second. He was about to speak, when Nathan cut him off, "How do you feel about all of this?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't think your relationship would have come to this. Have you thought all this through?"

"We have an idea. But we wouldn't mind discussing a more in-depth plan with you. If you're interested." Lucas said.

"Sure. What have you got so far?" Karen asked.

"Lucas and I want to get married over summer vacation."

Karen was shocked, "Why so soon?"

"Don't know really. It's just something we both want." Lucas said.

"Okay," she continued, "Do you want to get married in Tree Hill?"

"No." Both boys answered.

"We want to do it away from prying eyes." Lucas spoke.

"On the beach." Pipped Nathan.

"And we decided not to wear tuxes for this. The less money we spend, the better."

Karen nodded, absorbing the information. She was somewhat surprised with their plan so far. The fact that the both of them are taking their financial status into account, shouldn't shock her, but it does. Ever since Lucas announced he was moving in with Nathan, she has made sure they were stable enought to support themselves. She would sneek Lucas a little extra money in his paycheck without his knowledge. Even after she found out about the true nature of his and Nathan's relationship, she still didn't stop.

Once every week, she calls either one of them to make sure all their bills are fully paid, and they have enough food in the apartment. Sometimes she drops by to see for herself how well established they are and always leaves pleased with how the handle living together. She was even pleasantly suprised to find out they have managed to accumulate a rather large amount in their savings.

Basically nothing will change, with the exception of the status of their relationship from dating to married. And she could clearly see her son is happier than he's ever been. So Karen did the only thing that came to mind, she got up and gave both brothers a hug.

"Congratulations." Karen smiled at them.

"Thanks mom."

"I should probably get back to work. We'll get together this weekend and discuss wedding plans. I'm sure the girls will find some way to get involved." Karen chuckled.

"They already have." Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

Karen laughed again as the boys followed her out of the storage room. She went back to work while the brothers rejoined the girls.

"How'd it go?" Haley asked.

"Pretty good. Nathan and I are going to meet with her this weekend to discuss 'it' in further details."

The girls instantly knew what 'it' was.

"Oh and she suspects you three will worm you you way into helping with the planning." Nathan said.

"Well she suspects correctly." Brooke spoke.

"So any new developements with the Tim situation?" Lucas asked.

"No, nothing we haven't already discussed." Peyton said.

"Don't worry...it'll all work out in the end." Nathan assured Lucas.

"I hope so." Lucas sighed.


	3. An Unexpected Complicationx2

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 3: An Unexpected Complication...x2**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucas and Nathan made their way up the stairs to their apartment in silence. Lucas felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. His announcement to his mom about his engagement to Nathan went better than expected. Nathan on the other hand, has been fighting a slight bout of nausea and a few aches and pains, which striked him as odd, as Lucas eats and does the virtually the same things as he does, and Lucas appeared to be just fine. Nathan was pulled out of his thoughts when his brother gasped.

"What?" Nathan looked at Lucas' shocked face.

Lucas pointed to the slightly ajar door to their apartment. Both boys slowly approached their door thinking they were being robbed. The prospect of being robbed quickly flew out the window when they heard an unmistakable voice that both brothers despised.

"So come over to mine and Nate's place. Party starts at 7." The Scott brothers pered into the door and spotted Tim, on their phone...in their home. And fromt he looks of it, the fucking bastard had made himself at home. Tim's stuff was all over the place. Tim broke in and moved in despite the numerous times he was told no. Nathan and Lucas both shared a knowing look and came to a mutual understanding.

"You know, I threatened to call the cops on him before. I think breaking into our place and forcing himself into living here sure as hell gives us the right to make good on my threat." Lucas spoke softly but cold.

"I also think slapping a restraining order on him would be best...you know, he won't stay out of our lives willingly, forcing him out is out best option."

"You have your cell with you?"

Nathan handed over his cell to Lucas, and Lucas dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, hi. My name's Lucas. There's an intruder in my home."

"Does he appear to be dangerous?"

"Definetely not. You see, this guy approached my brother before looking for a place to stay, but he was repeatedly told no. My brother and I just got back from breakfast and we found Tim making himself at home."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Tim Smith?"

"Uh yeah. You know him?"

"Honey, everyone here knows who Tim is."

"That doesn't suprise me."

"I'll send someone out there immediately."

"Better send more than one person."

"Agreed. What's your address?"

"1308 100th place southeast, apartment 11."

"Thank you. I would like for the both of you to remain outside until the authorities arrive, can you do that? It would just be best to avoid any further complications."

"Yeah we can. Thanks." Lucas said then shut the cell phone off and handed it back to Nathan.

"What did they say?" Nathan asked.

"They want us to wait out here for them, and let them kick his fucking ass out."

"What, they think he's armed?"

"I doubt it. I guess they're just taking precaution just in case."

"Makes sense."

Both boys stood their staring at their door listening to Tim run up their phone bill for a good ten minutes before the cops arrived.

"Are you the guys who called about the intruder?"

"Yeah, he's still in there." Nathan answered.

"Tim Smith right?" One of the cops asked.

"Yep." Nathan and Lucas responded.

"I swear, Tim is the only one in this town that has caused the most complaints."

"We don't doubt it. Come on in, he's still on our phone right now." Lucas said.

"I take it you want to press charges?"

"Absolutely." Both brothers answered.

"Alright lets get this over with."

Lucas and Nathan led the two officers inside their apartment where they were met with Tim still on their phone, his bakc facing away from them. The four of them waited until he was done before arresting him.

"...yeah, be sure to tell all the cheerleaders to come, Nathan's single and I'm sure there are plenty of chicks waiting to hook up with him. Oh and get the guys together. Nathan's bastard brother is living with him and we need to make him understand he isn't wanted here." Tim said as he hung up.

"Tim." Nathan called.

Tim turned around to see two very pissed off brothers and two equally annoyed cops with them. One of them put a hand on his gun to make sure Tim didn't do anything stupid.

"What's going on?" Tim asked.

"We could ask you the same thing?" Lucas responded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm crashing here for a while."

"You mean after you've been repeatedly told no?" Nathan questioned.

"You're gonna pass up on me being you roomate? You'd rather have him than me live with you?" Tim gestured scathingly towards Lucas.

"Yes!"

"What's with the cops?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas threw the same question back at Tim's face, "We told you over and over again that you can't stay here. I mean you already tried this once before and it failed. For starters, there isn't enough room. Second, you would exhaust our expenses. And finally, we just don't want you here. They are here to 'escort' you out of here."

Nathan knew Lucas was lying about their expenses, considering that both of them carefully monitor what they spend, but Tim couldn't call him on it.

"What did you think was going to happen when we came home to this?" Nathan gestured to all of Tim's stuff.

"That you would kick your bastard brother's ass to the curb and we would be roomates." Tim answered stupidly.

Nathan sighed and turned to the two cops, "Just out of curiosity, would you two get in trouble if you beat his ass before arresting him?"

"Unfortunately." One of the cops responded.

"What if we did it?" Lucas asked.

"Better not risk it, and let us handle it." The other cop said.

"Pity. He's all yours." Nathan and Lucas moved out of the way and allowed the cops to do their jobs.

"Tim Smith, you are under arrest for breaking and entering and illegal trespassing."

The Scott brothers watched in amusement as Tim tried to wrestle out of their grasp, only to end up face-down on the ground. One cop had his nightstick pressing down on Tim's neck, light enough not to choke him, but strong enough to hold him down, while the other cop handcuffed Tim. He was dragged to his feet and pushed towards the door. On the way out, Nathan and Lucas both kicked Tim in the ass. They could hear the cops laughter as Lucas shut the door. That was it. No more Tim. All that was left of him was all his shit that was littering their place. Within the hour, both boys had taken all of Tim's stuff to the dumpster, minus all the stuff they could get a pretty penny for. When they got their apartment back to the way it originally was, they collapsed on the couch.

"God, he had some fucking nerve to pull that shit off." Nathan said.

"And you know what the most shocking part was?"

"What?"

"We didn't even anticipate this happening." Lucas answered.

"Yeah, we should've seen this coming."

Well it doesn't matter now. He's done." Lucas paused before continuing, "We should celebrate." He smiled.

"What do you suggest?" Nathan leered.

"Going to the rivercourt."

"Aww...ruin my fun." Nathan pouted.

"Come on, we'll play a few rounds and then come back and have a nice long soak in the tub. Then we'll commence with our weekend fuckfest."

"Sounds good." Nathan said as he kissed Lucas.

"Wait." Lucas mumbled between kisses

Nathan pulled back, "What?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Really? Like what?"

Lucas stood there contemplating what it could possibly be before it finally came to him. Lucas immediately grabbed the phone and called Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Brooke? It's Lucas."

"Hey Broody, what's up?"

"I need you to call everyone and tell them that the party at our place is cancelled. Tell Peyton to do the same."

"I heard about that. But I thought you and Nathan would be...you know, preoccupied?"

"We'll explain it to you later, I promise. Can you do that for me Brooke?"

"Sure. I'll call Peyton immediately."

"Thanks Cheery."

"No problem. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Give me the details."

"Details?"

"Peyton and Tutor Girl filled me in on what you two were going to do this weekend to celebrate you engagement."

"No fucking way!"

"Come on Lucas, you two are too hot to keep the sex to yourselves."

"Goodbye Brooke." Lucas hung up, then turned to Nathan, "That was close."

"Right, I forgot about the party Tim planned."

"Yeah. We should get going."

"What the hell was that last part all about?" Nathan laughed.

"Oh, Brooke wanted all the in-depth details on our weekend."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. She said, and I quote 'we are too hot to keep the sex to ourselves', I swear she's worse than Peyton."

"That doesn't suprise me." Nathan chuckled.

The boys got changed into their gym clothes and headed towards the rivercourt. Both ended up playing for two hours. Nathan was still feeling slightly sick, and Lucas started having chest pains. Nathan had the ball and darted towards the basket, fully expecting resistance from Lucas. He made the basket and turned to Lucas, only to find his brother taking sharp breaths and clutching his chest before collapsing.

"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled, dashing to his lover, managing to catch Lucas in time before he collided with the pavement.

"Lucas, can you hear me?"

Lucas made no response, and he wasn't breathing. Nathan quickly pulled out his cell and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My brother collapsed on me, and he's not breathing."

"Okay, where are you?"

"We're at the rivercourt."

"An ambulance is ont he way."

Nathan hung up, crying while craddling his brother's head in his arms.

- - - 000 - - -

Nathan was in the waiting room by himself, clutching the Keith's Auto Shop hoodie that the paramedics pulled off of Lucas in the ambulance. It's been two hours since he last saw Lucas, and he still didn't hear a word on his brother's condition, Nathan was growing more impatient by the second. He tried to find out what was taking so long, but none of the nurses could answer his questions. Just as he was about to sit back down, he was suddenly overcome with the urge to throw up. Nathan quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom to do just that.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Nathan thought after flushing the toilet. He would have chalked up his symptoms to being in shock, but Nathan's been feeling like this for quite some time now. Nathan left the bathroom to return to the waiting room, when he bumped into the doctor caring for Lucas, the nametag read _'D. Winchester'_.

"Are you the one who brought Lucas Scott in?" Doctor Winchester asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother. What happened to him?"

"Your brother had a mild heart attack."

"What?! How is that possible? He's 17!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. From what we've been able to determine, he has a heart condition known as HCM. It;s a condition that tightens the muscles around the heart. It happens when enduring extensive strenuous activity, like playing sports."

"Is it fatal?"

"Not with the right medication it isn't. And also, if he isn't athletic, which I'm guessing he is right?"

"Yeah. He and I are on the Tree Hill basketball team. He and I were playing on the court when he collapsed."

"Well...in order to ensure he stays on the team, he's gonna have to take the meds I'll prescribe to him. The medication will slow him down considerably to keep the heart from being crushed by the muscles surrounding it. But if it were up to me, I would suggest he quit basketball all together."

"But he loves the game." Nathan spoke quietly.

"What's more important...his basketball career, or his life?"

Nathan knew the answer but he didn't want to say it. He would rather keep his fiancee' alive at all cost, even if that means Lucas quitting backetball.

"There's more." Dr. Winchester spoke.

"How can there possibly be more?" Nathan looked at him incredulously.

"HCM is hereditary. There's a chance you have it too."

Nathan stared at the doctor for what seemed like an eternity before responding, "How much of a chance?"

"50-50."

Nathan once again felt sick to his stomach, slowly sliding down the wall he was leaning on, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't feel well."

"I understand, receiving this kind of news is a bit overwhelming and..."

"It's not only that." Nathan interupted.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Winchester guided Nathan to the nearby chairs and sat down next to him.

"I don't feel good, and I have a lot of aches and pains."

"In your chest?"

"No. Mainly my stomach, I feel it everywhere but my chest. Plus I've been throwing up everyday."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"For the past week."

"Alright, come on, I'll examin you and see what the problem is, and also...I'd like to check and see if you have HCM as well, if you don't mind."

"Might as well, I guess." Nathan answered sadly.

"Have you contacted Lucas' parent's since his arrival here?"

"Shit! I completely forgot!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have the nurses contact them immediately."

"Have them call Karen's Cafe'. Ask for Karen Roe."

"Got it. Why don't you wait in exam room 7. I'll be with you in a moment while I get the proper instruments. Also, I'll bring you a couple of information pamphlets on HCM for you and your brother."

"Okay." Nathan said. As the doctor was about to leave, a question suddenly popped in his mind, "Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" The doctor turned his attention back to Nathan.

"If you're Lucas' doctor, who's taking care of him while you're having me checked out?"

Doctor Winchester smiled, "My brother. Don't worry, Lucas is in the best of hands. My brother's even smarter than I am." He laughed as he left Nathan alone.

- - - 000 - - -

Karen rushed to the nurse's desk in the lobby immediately followed by Keith. Haley decided to stay watch over the Cafe' with the help of Peyton and Brooke.

"I'm Karen Roe, I got a call saying my son is here?" Karen said frantically.

"And what's your son's name, ma'am?"

"Lucas Scott."

"I was just told to tell you that the doctors are finishing up his examination and will be with you shortly." She paused, looking over the papers in front of her before continuing, "Is Nathan Scott your son also?"

"Uh, no. Why? Is he okay?"

"Well he's being examined as well, and we haven't been able to contact any of his parents."

"He's emancipated. He and Lucas live by themselves. Their father is in prison, and we haven't heard from his mother in a long time."

"Okay, just wait for a little and the doctor will me with you in a moment."

"Thanks." Keith replied guiding Karen to their seats.

"Do you happen to know where Deb disappeared to?" Karen asked.

"No. She vanished before Dan's trial. Nathan did say that she was the one who gave him the ledger. Maybe she was scared Dan would come after her." Keith answered.

"Well whatever her reason, she's gonna miss her son's wedding, although I don't think she would be too thrilled with the idea of both he and Lucas getting married to each other."

"Wait. What?!" Keith's jaw dropped.

"Oh. I thought the boys would have already told you. They proposed to one another yesterday." Karen said.

"Married?"

"Yep. And they asked for help with the wedding plans."

"Well...what do they plan to do?"

"They both decided on a small ceremony away from Tree Hill. Nothing too expensive. Just everyone who knows about them, and someone to perform the ceremony." Karen said.

"Do you think they'll find someone who will allow two brothers to be joined in holy matrimony?"

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. They're dead set in this decision."

"I can't believe their getting married." Keith sat their dumbfounded.

"God, what the hell is taking so long?" Karen asked, clearly irritated.

As if on cue, the doctor appeared before them.

"Are you here for Lucas and Nathan Scott?" The doctor asked.

"Yes we are." Karen answered.

"I'm Dr. Sam Winchester, my brother and I are overseeing their care."

"Aren't you a little you to be a doctor?" Keith asked.

"Why thank you, you're too kind." Sam grinned, "Anyway, from what we gathered, Nathan called 911 because apparently Lucas collapsed while playing basketball. Lucas had a mild heart attack. Although it is possoble for a man his age to have one, it's still considered rare. Further tests showed that Lucas suffers from a heart condition known as HCM."

"Oh my god." Karen whispered.

"Is it fatal?" Keith questioned.

"With the proper medication and serious lack of athletic activity, it should be no concern what-so-ever."

"What happened to Nathan? The nurse said that both he and his brother were being examinated." Karen asked.

"My brother explained to Nathan that HCM is hereditary, and he could quiet possibly have it."

"Lucas and Nathan's father is my brother. Is it possible that I might have it too?" Keith asked.

"You might. HCM does come from the father's side. You should probably get it checked out."

"Does Nathan have HCM?" Karen asked.

"No. However, when my brother, Dean, broke the news about Lucas to him, Nathan nearly collapsed himself. Nathan has said that he's ben feeling sick as well as suffering some aches and pains, especialy in the abdominal area." Sam paused, checking the documents in his hands before continuing, "Has Nathan ever taken any drugs before?"

"Uh, yeah. Nathan's father had constantly put huge amounts of pressure on him where basketball is concerned, despite my objections. To him, nothing else was more important. As such, Nathangot his hands on some performance enhancing pills to try and beat his dad's scoring average for a specific game just to shut him up for once. In the end, Nathan became dehydrated and passed out in the middle of the game. But, that was well over a year ago." Keith answered.

"That might explain what's happening to Nathan right now."

"What is happening to him?" Keith asked.

"As soon as the final test is complete, we'll know. In the mean time, both Lucas and Nathan are ready for visitors. Nathan was adamant about seeing Lucas, so Dean and I arranged it so they would share a room. They're in Room 308, down the hall and to the right." Sam pointed, and the couple immediately left to find them.

Nathan laid there staring at the occupant in the bed next to his. He was relieved somewhat when Dr. Winchester allowed him to stay in the same room as his brother. Dr. Winchester, who told Nathan to call him Dean, gave him the pamphlets on HCM as promised. Nathan read them so many times, he could recite each and every word. Nathan knew Lucas would take the news hard, having HCM could possibly mean the end of basketball for him. But Lucas was smart, and he would have something to fall back on if basketball fell through. Lucas was always interested in reading, and he was excellent in his English and Literature classes. Nathan thinks he would be a great writer. He however, wasn't so lucky. He's only managed to keep his grades up because of Lucas' and Haley's help, but basketball is the only thing he's really good at, and with the threat of having HCM himself, Nathan was scard for what the future might bring.

It all seemed so unfair to Nathan, eveything was going great this past year. He and Lcuas are financially stable, an is out of their lives, Tim is a thing of the past, and he and Lucas are about to take that final step in their relationship. But now with this HCM thing looming over their heads, as well as what ever the hell is wrong with him, it seems like yet another issue is here to complicate their lives. Nathan swears that his and Lucas' lives have the makings of a tv drama.

"Nathan?"

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts and looked to see Karen and Keith at the door.

"Hey. I'm glad the hospital finally got a hold of you." Nathan said.

Karen instantly rushed to her son's side, stroking his hair.

"The doctor told us that Lcuas has HCM." Keith said, bring a chair and sitting between the two boys.

"Yeah. Speaking of which..." Nathan gave Karen the pamphlets he had.

"You might need these Nathan." Karen said.

"Trust me, I've memorized every bit of informatio they provided." Nathan said sadly.

"How are you feeling? She asked.

Before Nathan could answer, both Winchester doctors decided to make their appearance.

"We have the test results back from the lab." Sam said.

"Would it be alright if we talked to Nathan alone for a sec?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Keith said, "Come on Karen, lets get some coffee." Keith led Karen out of the room.

"I have HCM don't I?" Nathan asked as soon as the door closed.

"Actually no, you don't. Only your brother. I already told your uncle to get himself checked out whe he has the chance." Sam said.

"So what's wrong with me?"

Before either Dean or Sam could answer, Lucas chose that moment to wake up. Noticing this, Dean quickly checked his vitals and saw that he was okay. Lucas looked around in confusion, and the doctors took notice.

"You're in the hospital Lucas. Your brother brought you in because you had a heart attack." Sam explained.

Lucas looked over to find Nathan smiling at him, but saw that the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Over the next ten minutes, the Winchesters explained to Lcuas everything that had transpired since passing out at the rivercourt. Although they told Lucas he can still play basketball, he won't be able to play as well as he used to. And knowing Nathan and his mom, they won't let him play at all.

"Does Nathan have it too?" Lucas asked, remembering the doctors saying that HCM is hereditary.

"No. He doesn't."

"But I do have something else right?" Nathan questioned the brothers.

"Yes. Your uncle informed us that you took performance enhancing pills a while ago, is that correct?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I got fed up with my dad I'll never be as good as him, I thought I would be if I had a little help. But I haven't taken any in over a year and a half. What does that have to do with why I've been sick?"

"Taking those pills started a change in your body. It's not unheard of, but still a very rare case. You hormone levels are far above those of a normal male. In fact, in certain situations, they are equal to the levels of a female." Sam explained.

"But what does that mean?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan...are you sexually active with other men?" Dean asked.

Nathan wasn't sure he wanted to answer. Sensing his hesitation, Dean continued, "It's okay if you are, Sam and I don't judge. In fact, he and I are the last people who would judge you."

"Yeah. I am." Nathan answered.

"Are you havign sex with more than one guy?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm in a monogamous relationship. Why? What does my sex life have to do with this?"

"We've ran your blood and urine tests seven times each, and each time produced the same results." Sam paused, "Nathan...you're pregnant."

- - - 000 - - -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: To everyone who wanted Lucas to be pregnant, I'm sorry. My reason is simple. In every OTH Mpreg story, it's always Lucas who ends up pregnant with Nathan child. This time I wanted it to be the other way around. It was my plan all along to have Nathan pregnant with Lucas' child. It's just an idea that has never been done before. And I wanted to be the first one to do it. At least on fanfiction. There might be a Nathan mpreg story somewhere online, I just haven't found it. I hope you enjoyed my two cameos. But this will NOT be a OTH/Supernatural crossover. I'm just borrowing the characters. If you'd like to see more of Dean and Sam, tell me. If there are any ideas you'd like to see in the story, let me know. Thanks.**


	4. A Pregnant Scott Boy

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 4: A Pregnant Scott Boy**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One. Also, enjoy the very mild Wincest.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucas and Nathan laid in their beds with their jaws dropped, unable to truely comprehend the revelation.

"This is a joke right?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"No." Dean and Sam answered in unison, their facial expressions dead serious.

"How is that possible?! I mean, if you haven't noticed...I'm a fucking guy!" Nathan yelled.

"Nate, calm down." Lucas said softly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! These two fucking idiots are telling me I'm pregnant for god's sake!"

"Nathan please." Lucas urged. If what the doctors said was true, and his brother is pregnant, Nathan's aggitated state will put a lot of stress on their baby, causing unwanted complications.

'Oh god...our baby. Nathan is pregnant with my child.' Lucas thought.

"We understand you reluctance to believe it, but it's true." Sam said.

"The reason you've been throwing up so much is because of morning sickness, and the aches and pains you described are your body's way of adjusting to accomidate the baby." Dean spoke.

"We'll give you a list of vitamins and pills that you'll need in order to maintain a steady and healthy pregnancy. That's if you want to keep it, but I would suggest telling the father first before deciding on going through with an abortion." Sam said.

Nathan was processing all the information he was told. He was pregnant. Pregnant. Guys don't get pregnant. But that would explain a lot. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father. He's only a junior in high school. High school...shit! Nathan can't go to high school while he's pregnant. And carrying a baby twenty-four/seven means no more basketball. If he decided to keep the baby, he won't be able to play, just like Lucas. Lucas! Lucas is definently the father of their child, and he couldn't terminate the pregnancy without consulting Lucas first.

Nathan turned to his lover and saw something in his brother's eyes he didn't expect...determination. Lucas has always had in inner strength Nathan couldn't possibly fathom. The hazing and everything else he and the team put Lucas through when he joined the team was proof of that. Despite all the odds against him, Lucas never caved. He took it head on, and came out on top. Lucas wanted to keep the baby. He wanted to keep the thing that was created out of their love for one another.

Dean noticed something between the two Scott brothers. Sam may be more booksmart, but Dean was more intuitive. It was easier for him to read between the lines than most people. In fact, his perceptiveness was very bit as fierce as his brother's intelligence, that's what made him and Sam a great team. Dean noticed Nathan's extreme protectiveness and desire to be near Lucas was greater than normal sibling love. The looks Lucas and Nathan were giving each other is what made Dean realize what was going on. They were lovers. Nathan was carrying Lucas' child.

"I think we already told the father." Dean blurted out on purpose.

"What?" Sam turned to Dean in confusion.

The Scott brothers quickly turned their attention to Dean. The elder Winchester couldn't help but laugh at the expression on their faces. It was absolutely priceless.

"Well Sam, Lucas and Nathan are lovers." Dean said simply.

Sam turned his attention back to the Scott brothers and witnessing their reactions, he realized that Dean was right. It always amazed him how his older brother could pick up on these things. He looked on at Lucas and Nathan in amusement.

"Dude, we're brothers!" Nathan cried indignantly, trying but failing to prove the doctors wrong.

But Lucas knew better. There would be no point in denying it. He couldn't understand why the doctors aren't disgusted by his relationship with Nathan. That was until he remembered something Dean said earlier, 'Sam and I don't judge. In fact, he and I are the last people who would judge you'. Lucas realized that Dean and Sam are into guys as well. Lucas suddenly noticed the little things in Dean and Sam's body language. Whenever they were together, they were always close to each other, if one moved, the other moved with him. They would offer little touches here and there, not enough to call attention, but enough for Lucas to figure out that the guys Dean and Sam were into, are each other. They are just like him and Nathan, brothers that are lovers. Throughout his inner contemplation, Nathan was failing miserably to deny Dean's statement.

"Nate...it's okay." Lucas tried to soothe him.

"What?!" Nathan cried.

"Nate, it's okay that they know that we're brothers and lovers."

"And why is that?" Nathan was confused.

Dean was about to answer, but Lucas beat him to it, "Because Dean and Sam are just like us. Brothers who are lovers." he said calmly.

"What?" Nathan looked at Lucas like he grew three heads. He looked back at their doctors and saw Sam smiling and Dean smirking. Neither of them were denying the revelation.

"How do you know?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"It was something Dean said, 'Sam and I don't judge. In fact..."

"...he and I are the last people who would judge you'." Dean finished for Lucas.

"He's right though, Dean and I are lovers." Sam piped in.

"So how long have you two been together?" Lucas asked.

"Sam was 18, I was 22. He was fresh out of high school and I just graduated college. He moved out of out parents house and we decided to find a nice little place for ourselves while he attended college and I started grad school. During the summer before Sam began college, both got drunk and admitted our feelings for one another. We've been together ever since."

"Do your parents know about you too?" Nathan asked.

"Are you kidding? They would freak." Sam said.

"What about you? How long have you been lovers?" Dean asked.

"Exactly one year yesterday." Lucas answered.

"Lucas and I proposed to each other yesterday."

"You're getting married?" Sam asked.

Lucas and Nathan mearly showed the doctors their rings.

"Wow." Dean said.

"How did you guys get together?" Sam asked.

"It was funny. Our best friends Haley and Peyton are the ones who set us up. Our school was having this event called the Boy Toy Auction. Our coach would sell off the guys on the team to the highest bidder. Our friends arranged it so we bought each other. They forced us to admit out feelings for each other. We're glad we did." Nathan said as he smiled at Lucas.

"Do your parents know about the two of you?" Dean teased.

"Actually, yes." Nathan smirked.

"Really?" Sam wasn't really convinced.

"We actually my mom and our uncle knows. But our dad and Nathan's mom doesn't."

"How did they take it?" Dean asked.

"How do you think they took it?" Nathan snorted, "We're brothers."

"That didn't stop you." Dean said smugly.

"That didn't stop you either." Lucas fired back with a smirk.

"Touche'." Sam conceded.

"Eventually, my mom and Keith finally accepted it."

"Did you tell them that you two plan on getting married?" Sam asked.

"I told my mom, but we haven't got the chance to tell our uncle just yet. We've been preoccupied." Lucas said, think about Tim and all the events that followed. Lucas was reminded of the pregnancy, and decided to make it the main topic of discussion.

"Nathan." Lucas looked at his brother.

"Yeah?" Nathan looked back.

"I want to keep it."

Nathan was confused, so Lucas continued, "The baby, Nathan. I want to keep our baby."

"But Lucas..."

"I know. I know what it will mean. I know what having HCM means as well. Neither of us will be able to play basketball. I know neither you or my mom will let me play, and I accept that. Basketball isn't the only choice for a career, I have a plan to fall back on..."

"But I don't!"

"Yes you do." Lucas stated calmly.

"And what plan is that?" Nathan said getting angry.

"Do you remember the last game we had before the end of sophomore year?"

"Yeah, but we lost." Nathan didn't know where Lucas was going with this.

"Yes we did, but the scouts that came to watch the game were there." Lucas said, hoping Nathan understood what he was saying.

"The congratulated the two of us on a game well played." Nathan said as he remembered.

"Do you know what else they said?" Lucas urged.

"They would recommend us to the colleges we applied for."

"That's right."

"But I'll be out of commission for nine months, Lucas."

"So? Apply for a scholarship. Tell them why you can't play."

"Do you really think that I we can convince them that I'm pregnant?"

"No."

"Then how do you suppose we convince them?"

"Well, although one doctor's medical opinion would help..." Lucas smirked at the two Winchesters.

"...two would be better." Dean picked up on Lucas' line of thinking.

"After the baby is born, you start training and working out again. If my calculations are correct, you'll be back under Whitey's thumb by the beginning of second semester of our senior year. And I'm sure there will be more scouts at those games. Everything will work out Nathan, I promise." Lucas said sincerely.

"What about school Luke? I'm sure as hell not going to school pregnant!" Nathan said.

Lucas thought about it for a moment before responding, "You'll keep going to school until you start showing signs of you pregnancy. Since Haley and I already help you your homework, we'll still help. I'll bring your homework with me, so that you don't fall behind. As far as stuff that needs to be done at school, like tests and exams, well, we are going to have to tell someone your condition so that they can arrange a private and isolated time for you to take them."

"Who would we tell? It has to be someone who won't shoot their fucking mouth off."

"Well for starters, we need to tell Whitey since I need to tell him the reason I'm quitting basketball. You tell him why you're taking a hiatus on basketball until the baby is born. I'm sure, when you do return, Whitey will whip you back into shape. And I think the principal will have to know as well. He will be able to ensure things run more smoothly for you."

Nathan started relaxing again. Lucas' plan could definetely work, but another thought started creeping up on him, "Oh god, what about money Luke?" Nathan started panicking.

"Nathan, we have plenty of money saved up. Not to mention the money we'll have saved nine months from now." Lucas reasoned.

"But the money we have saved already is going to have to go towards paying the hospital bills! The money we have will all be gone!"

Nathan had him there. All the tests and examinations that were done to them is going to cost a hell of a lot of money. And them just lying in bed is increasing that amount.

"You know...the HCM check-ups are free for young athletes such as yourselves." Sam spoke. Both Scott brothers were so involved in their conversation that they forgot they weren't alone in the room.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yep. You have jobs right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Lucas and Nathan answered.

"Do your jobs come with medical benefits?"

"I'm not sure. I know Nathan's job does." Lucas responded.

"Where do you work?" Dean asked Lucas.

"At my mom's cafe'. But I don't know if she provides any medical benefits. It's never been an issue."

"Well ask her." Dean said. He was about to say something else, but he was interupted by a knock at the door. Sam got up to answer, only to reveal the man and the woman that were here present before excusing them to inform Nathan of his pregnancy. And they were accompanied by three other girls.

"Hey, Lucas is awake." Sam said to who he assumed to be Lucas' mom.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed, as she rushed over to her son's side, hugging the living hell out of him.

"Mom...you're choking...me." Lucas managed to get out.

"Oh, sorry." She cried as she sat down next to him.

"How you feeling Luke?" Keith asked.

"Better, I guess."

"I can't believe you had a heart attack." Haley said giving Lucas a hug herself followed by Peyton, then Brooke.

"How about you Nathan, are you okay?" Peyton asked.

"I...uh, I will be...I suppose."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Nathan wasn't sure how to proceed. He looked to Lucas for support, but Lucas was just as unsure as he was. Sensing their apprehension, Dean quickly shut the door to allow privacy, and decided to take over.

"Nothing is really wrong with Nathan, we told him why he hasn't been feeling so well lately and we've been discussing it, and other things since then." Dean looked at the other occupants then at the Scott brothers before continuing, "I take it, that all of them know about your relationship?" Dean asked.

"You told them?" Karen asked the boys.

"Actually, they kinda' figured it out." Nathan said sheepishly.

"And you don't care that they're brothers?" Karen asked the doctors.

"Nope." Sam said simply.

"So what exactly is Nathan going through?" Keith asked.

Sam looked at Lucas and Nathan, "Would it be better if we told them?" gesturing to the visitors.

"I don't mind." Nathan said, and Lucas agreed.

"Nathan's pregnant." Sam said bluntly.

"What the hell!" Lucas yelled.

"You couldn't at least ease them into it!" Nathan cried.

"I figured it would be best to tell them straight away first then explain how, instead of drawing it out as long as possible." Sam explained.

"This is some sort of joke right?" Brooke asked.

No one answered.

"This is a joke...right?" Karen repeated the question. She looked towards Lucas and her son wouldn't meet her eyes. She glanced over at Nathan and saw that he wouldn't look at anyone either. She turned to the doctors and saw that they were serious.

"How?" Karen barely got out.

"Does this have to do with the steroids Nathan took?" Haley asked the doctors.

"Yes."

"But there have been many cases where guys take steroids or any other sort of performance enhancing pills before, and none of them have gotten pregnant." Peyton stated.

"That you know of." Dean said.

"Like we told Nathan and Lucas, it's not unheard of, but very rare." Sam said.

"So the sickness..." Keith started.

"Was morning sickness, and the aches and pains Nathan is going through is his body's way of adapting to carrying the baby." Dean finished.

"Oh my god, this is real isn't it?" Karen asked, just now realizing that the pregnancy is no joke, "I mean, have you two thought about what this means?"

"Yes mom. We discussed everything while you were gone. I'm quitting basketball, and Nathan will go to school until he starts to show. Then Haley and I will help keep Nathan up to date with his homework. The money we already have saved will go towards the baby. And since I'm quitting basketball thanks to my HCM, I'll spend the time I would have for practice, towards work at the cafe' and save up more money."

"But what about the hospital bills?"

"The four of us were talking about that before you guys came." Nathan said.

"Yeah, speaking of which...do you provide medical benefits for the cafe' workers?" Lucas asked his mom.

"Of course I do."

"So with my benefits, and Nathan's..."

"...and mine." Keith piped in.

"It should cover the entire cost of the hospital bill, without having to dip into our savings." Lucas surmised.

"Are you sure?" Karen was skeptical.

"Normally, Lucas would be wrong, but as we told them both, the HCM test is free for young athletes. And therefor will not be included in the bill." Sam said.

Karen started relaxing a bit. She never thought teenage pregnancy would be an issue with Lucas since he was involved with another guy. But it was. And Lucas and Nathan were younger than she was when she was pregnant. But deep down, Karen knew Nathan wouldn't suffer the same fate she did. Karen noticed Nathan was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. Aside from the occasional input here and there, Nathan was relatively quiet. She realized that he must be so scared. Karen got up and sat next to Nathan, grabbing his hand.

"It's okay to be scared." She said.

Nathan didn't want to admit it, but he was. He just didn't want to show it. And he couldn't even look Karen in the eyes. Her son will become a father because of him.

"Nathan, look at me." Karen said softly.

Nathan refused to obey.

"Nathan...remember, I was in the same exact situation as you. I wasn't that much older than you when I was pregnant with Lucas. I know better than anyone here what you're going through. Just remember that you aren't alone in this. You have myself, Keith, the girls, and most importantly...you have Lucas. He's just as scared as you are. I can tell. Definetely not on the same level you are, but still..."

"I know." Nathan said quietly. Couldn't believe the kindness and warmth radiating off this woman. Lucas was indeed lucky to have her as a mom. God knows he never received that kind of treatment from his own parents. It was another reason Nathan envied Lucas, and most of the time, wished Karen was his mom too. He guessed in a way she was. And when he and Lucas get married, she technically will be. Nathan finally looked at Karen and instantly she saw what he was thinking. Her maternal instincts kicking in, she embraced Nathan in a comforting hug, giving him exactly what he needed.

- - - 000 - - -

Although Nathan was free to go, he elected to stay behind with Lucas, who was under doctor's orders to stay an extra day for observation. Dean and Sam offered Lucas and Nathan a ride home. As it turned out, the Winchesters live in the same apartment complex as the Scotts. Lucas was correct in assuming that the combined health plans of Lucas, Nathan and Keith were enough to fully cover the cost of the hospital bill without touching their savings.

Over the next few weeks the Scotts and the Winchesters became close friends. Twice a week, they could visit for dinner, or vise versa. Dean explained to Nathan that even though he and Sam didn't specialize in Ob/Gyn, they had a friend who does who can teach them the basics so Nathan would feel more comfortable going through monthly check-ups with familiar faces instead of strangers, and Nathan thanked him. They've managed to dodge Whitey for so long until he finally cornered them into telling him why they haven't been showing up at practice. Lucas and Nathan told Whitey to come over for dinner so they could tell him everything in private, and had Dean and Sam come over for moral and medical support.

"Hey Nate? Which shirt says I'm quitting basketball because I have a heart condition?" Lucas asked showing Nathan a blue buttoned down shirt and a white one.

"Go with the white. Which pants say I'm quitting basketball 'cause I have a bun in oven?" Nathan lifted a pair of tan slacks and blue jeans.

"Slacks."

"You know Whitey is probably going to wonder who the father is."

"So tell him you don't know. You can tell him how you ended up pregnant, just don't tell him who knocked you up."

"Yeah well, Dean or Sam could explain better than we could."

"Speaking of which, did they say when they would be over?"

"Nathan? Lucas?" Dean called from the door. The pair of brothers exchanged keys with each other so they could come and go as they please. There was already a stronge sense of trust between the four of them.

"In the bedroom, we'll be out in a minute." Lucas called back.

"Hopefull with them here, Whitey won't go crazy on us." Nathan said.

"You do realize that this is Whitey we're talking about, right?"

"Yeah...we are so fucked." Nathan said as he and Lucas joined the Winchesters in the kitchen.

"Hey, we got Chinese." Sam greeted.

"Not that I mind, but why was it imperitive that we be here tonight?" Dean asked.

"We invited our coach for dinner." Lucas answered.

"Ah, and you might need backup when you tell him you both are quitting." Dean surmised.

"Yep." Lucas and Nathan said.

"I'm sure he'll be understanding when you tell him why." Sam spoke.

"He'll understand the HCM thing, not the pregnancy thing." Nathan said.

"Besides, you two are better at explaining it than we are." Lucas said

"Just out of curiosity, will I be able to pregnant again, or is this a one time thing?"

"We're not sure yet, we'll have to wait until your baby is born, why?" Sam asked.

"I just want to know if Lucas will have to resort to using condoms on me from now on."

"What? You like it when Lucas cums in your ass?" Sam smirked.

"Of course I do." Nathan deadpanned.

"Do you use condoms when you fuck each other?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think?" Sam grinned.

"We know Sam and I will never get pregnant." Dean laughed.

"Cheap shot!" Nathan yelled.

Their banter was cut short by a knock at the door. Lucas went and got the table set while Nathan answered the door.

"Nathan, I'm here as requested. You'd better have a damn good reason why both you and your brother's scrawny asses haven't been at practice for the last few weeks." Whitey chided the younger Scott as he let himself in.

"That's why you're here, coach." Nathan sighed as he shut the door.

"Hey Whitey, hope you like Chinese." Lucas greeted.

"Boy, are you trying to butter me up?"

"We have Lo Mein." Lucas tempted, and saw the coaches resolve crumble.

"You're pretty damn lucky it's one of my favorites." Whitey glared before turning his attention to the two other occupants in the room, "I wasn't aware we were having company?"

"Yeah, this is Dean and Sam. They're here for a reason." Nathan said.

"And what reason is that?" Whitey asked.

"To help explain the reason why we haven't been showing up at practice."

"They are mine and Nate's doctors."

"Does this have anything to do with your trip to the hospital?" Whitey asked Lucas.

"Yes. You better have a seat." Nathan said.

"Okay." Whitey took a seat at the end of the table, "spill."

"The reason I was hospitalized is becasuse I had a heart attack..." Lucas and Nathan each took turns explaining everything that happened that day. Whitey became less and less angry and more concerned by the minute. When it came time to tell Whitey about the pregnancy, Dean and Sam decided to take over. The whole time Nathan never gave the coach so much as a glance. As expected, Whitey asked about the other father, and Nathan responded that he didn't know. They told Whitey what they planned to do as Nathan's pregnancy progressed and that he will be back on the court as soon as the baby is born.

Their discussion was cut short when Nathan's cell went off. Not even bothering with checking who it was, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?"

Nathan froze. The one voice that always filled him with dread. Nathan was kicking himself for not checking who was calling.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Nathan answered, then turned his attention to the caller.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked harshly.

"I told you I wanted to see you." Dan said darkly

"What makes you think I want to see you?"

"I just want to see what the son who put me in prison has been up to this past year." Dan sneered.

"You do realize that both your sons put you there, right?" Nathan yelled. Dean and Sam were clueless to what the conversation was about, but Lucas and Whitey understood perfectly. Dan Scott was on the phone, no doubt causing more problems.

"All I want it to see you, and your scoring average for each game. Hoping you're keeping my legacy going strong."

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your mouth you worthless fucking bastard!"

Nathan didn't even respond, just simply hung up. The others watched as Nathan sat there fumming. Dan screamed over the phone, and there was no question that everyone heard Dan's last comment.

"I think I should visit him." Nathan finally said.

"Nate, no. He's just trying to provoke you. It's what he does." Lucas said.

"So what! If I'm gonna' yell at him, I'm gonna' do it to his face..."

"Nathan calm down." Lucas said quietly.

"...I wanna see the look on his face when I tell him I quit his precious basketball..."

"Nathan." Sam tried.

"...I wonder how he'll take the fact that I'm pregnant..."

"Nathan, please." Dean pleaded. He didn't like where Nathan's train of thought was heading. He had a feeling what Nathan was gonna' end up saying, and Nathan was apparently irrational when provoked, and when provoked, he doesn't think before acting.

"...I want to see the look on his face when I tell him I'm getting married to my brother..."

And Dean was right.

"NATHAN!!!" Lucas yelled.

"WHAT?!" Nathan yelled back.

"We're not alone." Lucas said with a look of horror on his face.

"So? Dean and Sam know we're lovers." Nathan said, clearly not understanding Lucas' point, or the look on his face. He turned to the Winchesters for help but they said nothing but point their fingers next to him. Nathan turned to find out what they were pointing at, only to have his face drain of all color.

"I guess I know now who the father is, huh?" Whitey commented.

- - - 000 - - -

"I still want to tell him." Nathan spoke out of the blue, laying next to Lucas.

"What?"

"Dan. I still want to tell him everything."

"Nathan, no! You're only doing this to spite him. You don't think with your head when you're irrational, or do you not remember the last time you let that happen!"

How could Nathan forget? It's been a month since he accidently outed him and Lucas in front of Whitey. Since then, the boys have been avoiding him at all cost. It's a lot easier when you don't have practice to go to, but still, they don't say more than two words to Whitey when they do bump into him.

"Maybe you're right."

"Nathan...I'm always right." Lucas said smugly.

"You ass." Nathan said as he straddled Lucas and pinned him to the bed, his face mere inches to his brother.

"You know, even though you aren't suppose to over-exert yourself...you're still allowed to have sex." Nathan said.

"How do you know?" Lucas was nearly breathless.

"Dean and Sam gave us the okay."

"Well then...I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we."

Nathan shivered in anticipation. He drew Lucas close into his arms kissing him hungrily. He thrust his tongue at Lucas' mouth impatiently requesting entry as he ground his arousal against Lucas' groin.

Lucas pulled back slightly. "Patience," he gave Nathan an un-Lucas like giggle.

"I have been patient," Nathan protested with a smile. "Very patient." He lowered his voice waggling his eyebrows at Lucas. "We've gone without sex for too long for my liking," he smirked before gently forcing his tongue into Lucas' mouth. Lucas moaned as Nathan began to lick and suck at his tongue his hands starting to undo Lucas' shirt buttons as he deepened the kiss. Breathless, Nathan pulled back slightly. "Naked now," he murmured.

"Oh God," Lucas moaned as Nathan began to rub his arousal against his hip. Still kissing they pulled at one another's clothing. The both laughed as they nearly fell over in their hurry to undress each other. Their clothes were thrown into an untidy heap on the floor until they stood naked their hands caressing the other's warm skin. As one they fell onto the bed in a tangle of arms, legs and lips. The rolled over kissing and caressing as they explored the now familiar territory of each other's body.

"You are so beautiful," Nathan murmured as he rolled them until they lay facing one another. "And I love you," he ran his fingers lightly up and down Lucas' arm causing Lucas to shiver in anticipation.

"Love you too," Lucas breathed leaning forward to claim Nathan's lips. Dropping his hand between their bodies, he grasped Nathan's cock stroking lightly. "Want this inside me," he whispered. "Want to feel you." Nathan sighed as he jerked his cock in Lucas' hand.

Lucas leaned forward capturing Nathan's lips again as he rubbed his fingers up and down Nathan's cock squeezing and stroking eliciting small murmurs of pleasure from Nathan who was busily running his hands up and down Lucas' back. Nathan whimpered as Lucas released his lips and cock. With a smile, Lucas pushed and maneuvered until Nathan was in a half sitting position, all the pillows from both beds propped behind his back.

Grinning seductively Lucas straddled Nathan's legs settling himself on the firm thighs. Leaning forward he licked at the tendons in Nathan's neck nibbling his way down the offered neck to the shoulder blade where he sucked hard making a red mark. He flicked his tongue out lapping at the redness soothingly.

Nathan moaned softly, his hands caressing Lucas' thighs gently - one finger teased the side of his cock as Nathan stroked lightly. Lucas continued to lick his way down Nathan's body towards his nipples. As he swirled his tongue around each nipple in turn, Lucas stole a look up at Nathan's face. The tip of Nathan's tongue poked out from his lips, his face was flushed with arousal and his back arched against the pillows with every swipe of Lucas' tongue to his body. Lucas thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Releasing Nathan's nipples, Lucas made his way back up Nathan's body towards his mouth. Their tongues tangled in desire as they melted into another kiss. Rocking slowly they slid their cocks against each other delighting in the friction of hardness against hardness.

Lucas drew back from the kiss. Nathan watched as Lucas reached down grasping his cock in his hand. He closed his eyes again at the sensation. Lucas squeezed gently making Nathan growl in the back of his throat.

Shifting again, Lucas lifted himself up as he guided Nathan's cock towards his ass. Rubbing the sensitive tip against his opening several times, Lucas teased both himself and Nathan. They both groaned at the sensation.

Nathan levered himself up, spreading his legs slightly as he drew Lucas towards him. "Need to be inside you," he sighed as he began to lick at Lucas' neck. "Now."

Lucas closed his eyes at the request offering Nathan more of his neck. "Now," he whispered back as Nathan sucked on his neck hard, marking him. With a deep sigh, Lucas sat back impaling himself on Nathan's cock.

Releasing Lucas' neck, Nathan grunted with satisfaction as his cock slowly entered Lucas' body. Holding onto Lucas' waist, he carefully pushed his cock into Lucas' body until he was completely surrounded by Lucas' warmth. Nathan stilled his movements waiting for Lucas. Lucas murmured and with his lips slightly parted in rapture began to move himself up and down on Nathan's hardness, his hands grasping Nathan's shoulders for balance.

They quickly set a rhythm as they whispered words of affection and love to each other drowning in the sensual feeling of being united, their bodies connecting intimately as Nathan's cock filled Lucas. They leaned towards each other slightly capturing one another's lips in hunger filled kisses.

Nathan could feel Lucas' arousal between their bodies - releasing one hand from Lucas' waist he reached between their sweat soaked bodies stroking at the hard cock as he continued to thrust up into Lucas' body until his balls connected with Lucas' ass.

Nathan squeezed Lucas' cock hard rubbing his finger over the leaking tip. "Nathan," Lucas breathed as he closed his eyes clenching his ass muscles around Nathan's cock. Nathan squeaked in ecstasy propelling his hips upwards driving his cock further into Lucas' body.

Kissing and somehow managing to hold each other they moved as one. Nathan pumped Lucas' erection as Lucas moved up and down on his cock. Between kisses, they murmured at each other moaning in unison as their need became more and more urgent. Their movements became frantic and jerky as they moved towards their release.

Lucas wiggled his hips slightly. With a loud moan Nathan rammed his tongue into Lucas' mouth sucking at his tongue as he thrust hard up into Lucas' ass. Gripping one of Lucas' hips tightly, Nathan cried out as he thrust again. "Lucas," he cried out as he felt his cock pulse over and over as he shot his hot load deep into Lucas' waiting body.

Lucas answered Nathan's groan with one of his own as he felt Nathan's cock throb inside him. He felt a warmth shoot within him filling him. "Nathan," he moaned again as his orgasm began to build overtaking him. Nathan squeezed him again and with a small cry he released his cum in a several bursts over Nathan's hand, their thighs, chests and bellies.

They kissed hungrily, hands and lips caressing the other's skin as they savoured the final throes of their climax. Finally spent, Lucas collapsed against Nathan, who had sunk back into the pillows breathing hard.

Panting they grinned at each other. Reluctantly Lucas shifted carefully removing Nathan's cock from his body. Reaching down, Lucas grabbed Nathan's t-shirt and cleaned them up quickly before throwing it back to the floor. With a contented sigh, Lucas joined his brother and rested his head on Nathan's chest. He slid his hand down and rubbed Nathan's stomach. Leaning down, he kissed Nathan's belly "Daddy loves you." he whispered.

Nathan's hand slid into Lucas' hair. As Lucas looked up, he saw a single tear roll down his brother's cheek.

- - - 000 - - -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Dean and Sam will stay. If there is anyone who knows all the stages of pregnancy, can someone contact me? Being a guy, I'm a we bit clueless in that department. It'll also help big time for when the mpreg issue comes in "Fraternal". I want to know everything. What month you can know the sex of the baby, when the morning sickness ends, when they start craving sex...everything. Let me know if Nathan should tell Dan everything or not. Also, vote for what you want the sex of the baby to be! As well as supply a name for the baby! Thanks again.**


	5. Dearly Beloved

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 5: Dearly Beloved**

Disclaimer: I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
About four months ago, Nathan found out he was pregnant. And for those four months, Lucas never heard the end of it. Neither did Dean and Sam. But they were always patient due to Nathan's condition. They had just gotten a sonogram of their baby a month ago, and Lucas showed it to his mom. He hasn't gotten it back since. Sam informed Lucas that Nathan was now in the second trimester, and is considered the easiest stages of pregnancy, no more morning sickness and Nathan will regain his energy, which the younger Scott was more than happy with.

Nathan was starting to get fed up with Lucas, Dean and Sam constantly stuffing all sorts of vitamins and shit down his throat, to the point where he almost got violent. In the end, however, he relented to the trio's request.

Nathan's belly was starting to show, but he was still able to wear a sweatshirt without anyone saying anything. Luckily, their junior year was over and Nathan wouldn't have to suffer the whispers and stares of everyone while his pregnancy progressed. If all went according to plan, No one would ever know Nathan Scott was pregnant.

Lucas, with the help of the Winchester doctors, explained his brother's situation to Principal Turner, just before the school year ended. And was told that Nathan will return by second semester, thus providing proper recouperation time. The principal agreed, on the condition that Nathan still complete all his homework. And as planned, Nathan has been granted a private, secluded time to take his tests and exams.

Despite his condition, Nathan was still adamant about getting married this summer. And as such, the girls have practically taken over the wedding plans as both Lucas and Nathan have anticipated. Which was fine, as long as it was simple, inexpensive...and involved no tuxes. With Haley's resources and Brooke's prusuasive skills, they managed to find place right on the beach, as well as someone who was more than willing to bind Lucas and Nathan to holy matrimony. They just neglected to mention that they were brothers.

The Scott brothers were finally enjoying the more intimate aspects of their relationship. The first trimester really kicked their ass where sex was concerned. Nathan was feeling too crappy and rundown to want anything more intimate than being held while he slept. Lucas had endured. Once the morning sickness had passed, though, that had changed. Like flipping a switch, Nathan's libido came back and came back with a vengeance. So much so in fact, that, the moment Lucas came home from work, his sibling pounced on him. It happened so fast, they never made it to the bedroom, and opted for the couch.

"I must say...that was one hell of a welcome home greeting." Lucas panted, just coming down from his post-coital bliss.

"Yeah well, expect a lot of them in the near future." Nathan replied, still hovering over his older brother. Without warning, Nathan immediately assaulted Lucas' mouth with a hot, open mouthed kiss for a few minutes until breathing became nessessary.

"Jesus, Nate...again?"

"Hell yes!"

"Normally I wouldn't complain when it comes to sex with you, but my god...it feels like my cock's about to fall off." Lucas whined.

"Too bad. Once this kid comes, we won't have much time to do this."

"So you're trying to have as much sex as possible till then?"

"Exactly!" Nathan exclaimed before claiming Lucas' mouth again.

The moment Nathan broke the kiss, Lucas was about to protest, but the moment Nathan's mouth enveloped his cock, all coherent thoughts flew right out of his head.

"Okay I have the perfect date for your wed..." Brooke excitedly burst through the door, only to stop short at the sight of Nathan's ass in the air, and Brooke, with a very pleasing look on her face, clearly saw him going down on Lucas, who was in fact trying to get Nathan off of him.

"BROOKE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL" Lucas yelled.

Nathan slipped his brother's cock out of his mouth and turned to their visitor, "Hello, Brooke." Nathan grinned.

"Hello to you too. And might I add, that was an impressive show you put on." Brooke smirked, "By the way...nice ass."

"Thank you." Nathan smiled at her before turning his attention to his apparently embarrissed and pissed off fiance', who was looking at the two brunettes like they were insane. In an attempt to maintain what was left of his dignity, Lucas grabbed a nearby blanket to cover himself. He would have offered it to Nathan, but he was practically strutting his naked form for Brooke, obviously not giving a shit that his erection was proudly displayed for all to see.

"Brooke, you ever heard of knocking?!" Lucas was fuming.

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun this way." Brooke laughed.

Lucas didn't even respond as he dragged Nathan into the bedroom to get dressed.

"You can't encourage her, she'll just keep doing it if you do." Lucas scolded as he and Nathan put on their gym clothes.

"Relax, Lucas. So she caught us in the act, who cares. Maybe now that she got the peak she always wanted, she won't be inclined to do it again."

"I doubt it."

"Look, why don't we see why she's here, and send Brooke on her way so we can continue with out previous activity." Nathan leered.

Lucas looked down at his cock and sighed, "I think she broke it."

Nathan walked over to Lucas and slipped his hand in Lucas' shorts and felt him swell.

"I'm sure I can fix him." Nathan said as he continued his minstrations, his lips ghosting over Lucas'

Relenting to Nathan's touch, Lucas sighed, "Fine, let's hurry up and get rid of Brook so we can finish what we started."

"Now you're talking!" Nathan smiled as he pushed Lucas towards the living room and to an anxious Brooke.

"It's great to see you, Brooke." Lucas greeted with as much sarcasm as he can muster.

"And it was great to 'see' you as well." Brooke smirked, obviously refering to his crotch, "Nathan is a lucky guy."

"You have no idea." Nathan piped in.

"Yeah, well...it won't happen again." Lucas stated.

"So why the visit, Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Brooke smiled, and Lucas snorted. Brooke gave him a look before continuing, "Anyway, I came over to tell you that I have the perfect date for your wedding."

"When?" Nathan asked.

"July 4th."

"July 4th." Lucas repeated, "But that's a month away."

"So? It's perfect. Just think about it, you both are at the beach at night on a clear, starry night, and you're finishing up your vows. The Reverend pronounces you two wed, and that you may now kiss each other. Then, the fireworks in the background go off." Brooke had her eyes closed as she imagined what it would be like, then snapped out of her thoughts to look at the boys, "So what do you think?"

"That's...pretty good actually." Lucas said looking at Nathan, who had tears in his eyes, "Nate, are you crying?"

"No." He lied, "Fucking hormones man."

"You're right, Brooke...it is perfect, we'll do it." Lucas said, while looking at Nathan, grabbing a hold of his hand. Nathan placed a soft kiss on Lucas' lips, letting Lucas know that Nathan did indeed think it was perfect.

Brooke watched the tenderness shared between the two brothers. She'd hate to ruin it, but getting the date set wasn't the only reason why she was here.

"Sorry to intrude on your moment, but..." Brooke started.

"What?" Lucas groaned, breaking the kiss.

"Since the date has been set, everything else is done, except for one thing."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You two need to choose your best man. Let either Tutor Girl, Peyton or myself know by the end of the week." With that said, Brooke got up and let herself out.

"I forgot about that little detail." Nathan said.

"Me too."

Lucas and Nathan sat there in silence each contemplating a possible best man. They knew that neither of their friends from school would do, none of them knew the full extent of their relationship, and they didn't want them to. Besides, both of them already had an idea of who they wanted. All they had to do was ask.

"I'm gonna ask Sam." Lucas said.

"I'm gonna ask Dean." Nathan spoke.

Though the pair of brothers were the best of friends, it just seemed as though that Lucas connected more with Sam more due to the fact that they are similar intellectually. Topics of authors, books, philosophers were often discussed between the two. Stuff that neither of their brothers would understand. Just like Lucas and Sam were alike, so were Nathan and Dean. Both of them were a bit arrogant and self-assured. Stubborn as hell too. The'd always team up when facing their siblings. Besides, Dean was basically Nathan's only option as best man.

Lucas decided to cut their intimate time short, much to Nathan's displeasure. They needed to go ask the Winchesters about the best man gig. They were sure Dean and Sam would say yes, but it wouldn't hurt to ask first.

They reached the Winchester's door, Lucas proceeded with knocking on their door. After several minutes gone by, they still haven't received any word. Nathan leaned over the rail and spotted the familiar '67 Chevy Impala in it's usual parking space, which signified that Dean and Sam were home. Lucas used the key the doctors gave them and unlocked the door. No sooner did Nathan shut the door, did the bathroom door open, and out stumbled Dean and Sam, naked as the day they were born, involved in an intense make-out session. The Scott's could only stare in shock and amazement at the sight before them. Before things escallated any further, Lucas decided to announce their pressence.

"Uh, hey guys." Lucas greeted

Dean and Sam instantly broke apart and Sam instantly tried to hide himself behind Dean, who was using his hands to cover his crotch.

"Hey now, there's no need to hide what you got. You guys have already seen all of me. I think it's only fair." Nathan smirked.

"Let me guess...sex drive made a triumphant return?" Dean asked.

"Yep. In fact, we were gonna end up fucking for a third time in a row, but we were...interupted." Lucas said the last part slowly, realized they just did the same thing Brooke did not ten minutes ago.

"Uh, Dean and I are just gonna, go put something decent on." Sam said pointing to their bedroom.

"Oh no, no. I wouldn't dream of it...seriously." Nathan grinned.

"Nate!" Lucas chided.

"We'll be right back." Dean chuckled all the way to their bedroom, leaving the Scott boys alone.

"Can you at least keep your horn dog comments to just strictly ourselves?" Lucas asked.

"Tell that to your offspring." Nathan said rubbing his rounded belly.

"Yes, because you weren't a fucking horny bastard before I knocked you up."

"That's right! I was a good boy!" Nathan beamed.

"Bullshit!"

"Lucas, language. You know how impressionable kids are." Nathan smirked.

"Oh my god." Lucas mumbled in his hands.

"I see Nathan's milking this pregnancy for all it's worth." Sam said as he and Dean appeared.

"Oh you have no idea." Lucas grumbled, while Nathan sat there looking sure of himself.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"With the help of Brooke, we've managed to set a date for the wedding." Nathan said.

"Really? When?" Dean asked.

"July 4th." Lucas answered.

"Wow. You guys are really going to do this." Sam said.

"Yep. All the wedding plans are taken care of. But Brooke told us that the only thing we needed were best men." Nathan said.

"Which is why we're here." Lucas spoke.

"You want us to be your best men?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Nathan answered.

"What do you say Sam, will you be my best man?" Lucas asked.

"Sure." Sam smiled.

Nathan turned to Dean, and laid on him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Fine." Dean sighed, but a smile eventually graced his features, "We don't have to wear monkey suits do we?" He asked as an after thought.

"Nope. We won't be sporting tuxes either. Just wear whatever you feel comfortable in." Lucas said.

"I know what I would feel comfortable in." Nathan spoke.

"No Nathan! You are not going to the wedding nude!" Lucas scolded.

"Aww, you're no fun." Nathan pouted.

The Winchesters busted up laughing.

- - - 000 - - -

A month had pass, and it was the day of the wedding. Lucas thought it was unusal that he was so calm. He wish he could say the same for Nathan. He called Lucas over fifteen times last night to make sure Lucas wasn't going to back out. He chalked up Nathan's behavior due to his pregnancy. As such, Lucas sent Dean and Sam to keep Nathan company until they were walking down the isle.

It was everything both Lucas and Nathan wanted for their wedding. The girls said they would take care of everything, and inded they did. Just as Brooke envisioned, everything was set up on a secluded spot on the beach. It was a clear night sky and the stars were shinning brightly. The moon hung overhead, and reflected brightly over the water. The Reverend was standing under the makeshift alter speaking with Karen and Keith. Haley and Peyton were dealing with last minute minor details.

"Hey Broody." Brooke greeted from behind.

"Hey Cheery."

"So. What do you think?" She asked, gesturing to the setup.

"It's perfect." Lucas whispered, taking it all in.

"I just one more thing."

"What?"

"Well in order to find someone who was willing to marry you two, we sort of fibbed about your last name. Because there was no way anyone would marry two brothers to each other..." Brooke rambled.

"Brooke! It's fine." Lucas assured her. Moments later, his curiosity peaked, "By the way, what's my last name supposd to be?"

"Oh. Murray."

"Murray." Lucas repeated.

"Yep." Brooke smiled.

"Why not Roe?"

"Why would it be Roe?"

"Because it's my mom's last name."

"Oh. Yeah, that would have been a better idea."

"Why Murray?" Lucas was curious.

"Because of this actor who you kinda look like."

Lucas was about to respond, when Haley rushed to them.

"Hey guys, it's time to get started." Haley said and her and Brooke rushed to their places.

Dean and Sam appeared with Nathan. The Winchesters took their places at the alter, and Nathan stood next to Lucas at the end of the aisle.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Nathan asked, turning to Lucas.

"Yeah, it is." Lucas responded, looking deep in Nathan's blue eyes.

One last look around, Lucas saw that it was time. Though he and Nathan had no music to direct them, it didn't matter. They both grabbed a hold of each other's hand and proceeded to walk down the aisle.

"Marriage is a commitment under God and shall not be entered into lightly. The world our God created is full of many people and many things. Some are good, beautiful and eternal. Some aren't. But I say here and now that love, pure searing, passionate, all consuming love between two people, any two people, is good, beautiful, and eternal in the sight of our Lord. Let not this holy union be looked upon as anything else in your own lives. You will have to bear the ill wishes and scrutiny of others who aren't so enlightened. But if you make a steadfast and firm commitment to shut out all the nay sayers and haters, then you can and will endure to love as no others have loved before you for the rest of your lives. Please take each others hands." The Reverend spoke.

Nathan, a tear rolling down his cheek, took both of Lucas' hands in his, gently squeezing them as he did. Lucas seemed to be overcome with emotion. The moment was overwhelming, and as beautiful and wonderful and memoriable as it was and would be, and Nathan couldn't wait for it to be over so that he could make love to the love of his life.

The Reverend continued, "Do you Nathan accept Lucas as your life partner, to love him and respect him, to listen to him and enjoy him, to work with him and compromise with him in all things you face together, until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do." vowed Sam.

"Do you Lucas accept Nathan as your life partner, to love him and respect him, to listen to him and enjoy him, to work with him, and compromise with him, in all things you face together, until death do you part?"

Lucas was softly crying. He tried to speak, but his voice broke. Then, "My God yes, I do."

"Do you have rings?" the Reverend asked.

"Yes" Lucas said as he turned to Sam for the rings. Sam removed a black box from his pocket and handed it to the Reverend.

The Reverend opened the box and within lay two beautiful white gold bands.

"These rings will stand as a symbol of your undying love and unbroked committment to one another. As you accept these rings from each other, rinder your hearts, minds, and souls to each other, never forsaking. Nathan, place the ring on Lucas' finger and say what is in your heart."

Nathan took the offered ring and placed it on Lucas' finger.

"Lucas. I never expected to find the love of my life in this way. I am surprised everyday by the wonder of our love for each other. I commit myself to you, body and soul, until the day I die." Tears in both their eyes now.

Lucas took the other ring and placed it on Nathan's finger.

"Nathan" he began, "you are my everything, and everyday I find another reason to fall in love with you. I could stand up here and talk forever about why I love you and the amazing things that you have done in my life and yet there are no words to explain how much I love you. I promise before these people and God in Heaven that I will love and care for you until I am taken from this life."

"By your words, I commend this holy union to God. May no one put it asunder. Gentleman, you may show your love" The Reverend said.

And with that Nathan and Lucas began to softly kiss at the alter of God, with people setting off fireworks in the background, celebrating the national holiday.

"I can't believe we did it." Nathan whispered as they broke the kiss.

"And you had doubts." Lucas joked.

"Nah. Those were just pre-wedding jitters." Nathan joked.

"That's crap and you know it." Lucas laughed.

Everyone turned to watch the fireworks display, and talked about nothing in general during the reception. Nathan and Lucas were completely oblivious to their surroundings. Both were sitting on the sand, with Nathan leaning against Lucas, and Lucas' hands wrapped around Nathan's stomach.

"So how does it feel to be Mr. Lucas Scott?"

"No way, it's Mr. Nathan Scott."

"I'm older so we're using my name." Lucas laughed.

"That's a bitch move, playing the older brother card." Nathan pouted.

"What does it matter? We're married, and that's what counts." Lucas stated.

"I suppose." Nathan answered as he burped and absently rubbed his stomach. "I guess I shouldn't have had that last piece of cake..."

"It's more like, you shouldn't have had the last two pieces of cake," Lucas snorted. He felt Nathan's body stiffen all of the sudden. He looked closer and saw a strange expression on his brother's face. "Are you okay?"

Nathan was looking down at his belly. "It moved."

"What?" Lucas asked, knowing even as he did so that he was being unbelievably dense. "What moved?"

"The baby." Nathan lifted his head to look at Lucas, eyes unusually wide with surprise. Or was that awe?

Lucas felt like he'd stopped breathing. "The baby moved?"

"That's what I sa-. . . ." Nathan's voice broke off as strange look on his face returned. "It did it again."

"Well, you are 20 weeks along and the baby book says to expect it after about the 16 week mark, although every pregnancy is different. Some women feel it sooner, but a lot of them feel it later." Lucas was babbling and knew it, but damn if he was able to stop himself. "The point is, you're right on target."

Nathan unbuttoned his coat hiding his pregnancy in order to put his hand over the bulge that was their growing baby. Lucas watched those expressive blue eyes go wide again and figured their child had moved another time, proclaiming its presence to the father that was carrying it.

With his hand still on his stomach, Nathan looked up at his brother again. "Well, I'm pretty much awsome in everything else, why should pregnancy be any different." he said smugly.

Lucas felt his eyes filling with tears. "Ass."

His brother blushed a little, but didn't protest. He did, however, reach for Lucas' hand and carefully placed it on his stomach. Neither man spoke, not wanting to break the moment. When he was about to give up, figuring the baby had moved all it was going to for the night, Lucas felt the faintest of flutters underneath his hand.

"Wow." There really didn't seem to be anything else to say. Some things defied description and feeling your child for the first time was one of them.

"That's all you can say?" Nathan teased, although Lucas was close enough to see the tears in his brother's eyes. Nathan always did try to cover up the tender moments. "I wonder if our English teacher would be impressed with your vocabulary now."

Lucas shook his head, knowing that the goofy grin was back, but not caring in the least. "That's the most amazing thing in the world."

Lucas leaned over and kissed Nathan, trying to put all the love he felt for the other man into the gentle brush of their lips.

"Lucas. Nathan." Karen interupted.

Both boys broke their kiss to gain Karen's attention.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Keith and I have a wedding gift for you."

"You guys didn't have to do that." Nathan said.

"We were happy to. Here." Karen said as she handed Lucas an envelope.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Open it." She encouraged.

Lucas opened the envelope and the newlyweds peered inside. Lucas pulled out what looked like two plane tickets.

"Plane tickets?" Nathan questioned.

"For you're guys' honeymoon. They're open ended tickets, so you can wait until sometime after the baby is born."

"Oh my god, Nate! These are tickets to the Bahamas!" Lucas stared wide-eyed at his husband, then turned to his mom, "Mom, you really didn't have to do this." he said, clearly suprised.

"We wanted to." Keith said, walking up to the trio.

"This is too much. Lucas and I would have settled for two weeks of absolutely no interuptions at our apartment." Nathan said.

"Well, now you get two weeks of absolutely no interuptions in the Bahamas." Keith smiled.

"Thank you." Lucas and Nathan said.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we need to save Dean and Sam from the clutches of Haley, Peyton and Brooke." Karen laughed, pointing to the overwhelmed Winchesters.

As Karen and Keith got further away, Nathan leaned in closer to Lucas and whispered, "Do you think we should tell everyone about the baby kicking?"

"Nah. We'll wait until we return to Tree Hill." Lucas whispered back before planting a light kiss on his husband's lips.

"Mmmm. Sounds like a plan." Nathan murmered before their light kiss became a full on heated one.

- - - 000 - - -


	6. Congratulations, it's a?

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 6 - Congratulations, it's a...**

Disclaimer: Nope nothing about One Tree Hill, or Supernatural, or anything to do with boths shows are mine. But sadly, I wish every night to the first star I see that they were all mine.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Four months have passed since Lucas and Nathan have come together in holy matrimony. Dean and Sam have been following Nathan's pregnancy closely. They've managed to schedule for a c-section operation in mid-January, roughly nine months from the baby's conception.

Since their last conversation, Nathan has turned down all attempts of contact from Dan. Although he has promised Lucas he wouldn't do anything, every fiber of his being wanted to confront his father one last time, and tell him everything. He'd secrety hope that spilling everything to his evil father would shock Dan to death.

School has been going better than Nathan expected. Haley would return with his homework and tutor him, while Lucas left for work immediately after school. Everyone has been bugging him as to the whereabouts of Nathan. Everyone of course had their speculations, but Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Brooke have managed to get together to come up with a believable excuse as to Nathan's absence. Nathan's mom had contacted him, asking for his help. He would be gone until the start of second semester. It seemed like a reasonable excuse since Nathan refused to take one step outside the apartment, even though it was getting to Nathan, being a restless guy and all.

Nathan was doing the one thing he never thought he would do lately...cleaning. Normally he was a slob, and Lucas usually had the unfortunate task of cleaning after him. But Lucas was willing to endure. Although Nathan can be a pain in the ass sometimes, pregnant Nathan however was much worse. But Lucas knew all the tricks to calming his sibling when angered. A few soothing words, sometimes a massage, and if all else fails...a blowjob.

It was during one of Nathan's cleaning moods that he got a call from the person he least expected.

"Hello?" Nathan answered, too distracted to check the caller ID.

"Nathan?" Came the response.

"Mom?" Nathan was shocked, he hadn't heard from his mom in almost two years.

"Hey sweetie. How've you been?" Deb answered.

"Just fine. Where are you?"

"I'm with your Uncle Cooper."

"All this time? Why haven't you come back home?"

"I was scared Nathan. There is nothing your father wouldn't do to when he's angry. I didn't want to stick around when he eventually found out his ledger was missing."

"But that was almost two years ago, Dad's locked away for a very long time."

"I'm just not ready to come back yet, Nathan."

"Fine."

"So how is everyone?"

"We're good. Karen and Keith are getting married, and are expecting a child. Karen opened an all ages club called Tric, with Peyton as her partner."

"That's wonderful. Please give Karen and Keith my congratulations."

"I will."

"So how are you and Haley? Are you still together?"

Nathan knew instantly where this conversation was heading. He could either lie, and let his mom believe whatever bullshit story he'd spew out of his mouth, or he could tell her the truth, which eventually she'll find out anyway. Nathan decided on honesty.

"No mom. Haley and I broke up, but on friendly terms. In fact, she and Peyton set me up with the person I'm with now."

"Wow. Is it serious?"

"Definetely. I enjoy every waking moment with them. It's incredible."

"Careful, Nate...you might just beat Karen to the alter." Deb joked.

"Well, that's the thing...um...we kinda already did." Nathan said.

Silence filled the air.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm married, mom."

"This is a joke right?"

"No. I got married four months ago."

"Nathan, you are too young to get married!"

"We did it because it was right for us."

"You knocked your...wife...up didn't you?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's the only explaination."

"How about getting married out of love?"

"Nathan, you are ruining your life."

"No I'm not. And by the way, I'm married to a guy!" Nathan yelled, his anger once again getting the best of him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm gay mom, and I'm married to a guy."

"Nathan, you can't just drop a bomb like that. First you tell me that you're married. Then you tell me that you're gay and married to a guy. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant."

Nathan swore he heard Deb drop what sounded like a plate on the other line.

"Nathan..."

"Do you remember when I took those performance enhancing pills?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well the chemical imbalance created a change in my body. I wasn't feeling well one day, and when Lucas was being treated for his heart attack, the doctors checked me out, and that's when I found out I was pregnant."

"You got married because you were knocked up didn't you?"

"No! I told you, we got married out of love. I didn't find out I was pregnant until after we proposed."

"Get an abortion."

"WHAT?! Absolutely not!" Nathan cried.

"You're not ready to be married, and you're certainly not ready to be a father. Get an abortion. Now!"

"I can't and won't!"

"Why not?"

"I can't because I'm due any day now. The doctors have scheduled me in for a c-section in two weeks. And I won't because I refuse to kill mine and Lucas' child!" Nathan mentally slapped himself as soon as he blurted out that last part. But he realized that the way this conversation was going, his mom would never support him.

"Lucas? As in..."

"My brother? Yes, mom. Lucas and I are lovers, married, and soon to be expected fathers. I know we're committing incest, but we don't care. If you're just going to be all negative about it, save it. If you're not going to support us, then we don't want to hear from you."

The dial tone suddenly filled Nathan's ear. Deb had hung up. Nathan figured she just couldn't handle everything. Sure, suddenly finding out that your son is gay, married to his brother, and carrying his child, is a lot to take in, but at least Karen didn't react the way his mom did. Nathan was appalled that his mom demanded an abortion. He couldn't even fathom doing something like that.

In the end however, him loosing his relationship with his mom wasn't really a huge loss, just like his dad wasn't. He has the girls, Karen, Uncle Keith, Dean, Sam and most importantly, Lucas. They were his new family. A better family.

"Nathan?"

Nathan broke from his thoughts to find Lucas standing in front of his with a look of deep concern on his face.

"Hey. When did you get home?" Nathan asked, wrapping his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Just now." Lucas answered. He regarded Nathan a bit longer. It was hard not to notice the sullen look on his husband's face when he came home. Next to Nathan was the phone. Lucas surmised that he recieved a phone call, and it didn't end too well.

"Did Dan call again?" Lucas questioned, gesturing to the phone.

"No. It was my mom."

"She finally called? What did she want?"

"To see how I was doing."

"If she was interested in how you were doing, why didn't she just come back to Tree Hill?"

"She said she was scared."

"Of what? Dan? Doesn't she know Dan's locked away?"

"Apparently she wasn't ready to come back yet."

"Does she know..."

"About us? Yeah, I told her."

"She didn't take it too well." It was a statement, not a question.

"That's an understatement. I told her I was married, and she flipped out. She thought I knocked up my wife, and that was the only explaination for getting married."

"Your wife?" Lucas laughed.

"That's when I corrected her and told her I was married to a guy." Nathan chuckled.

"What'd she say?"

"She wanted to know if there was anything else I'd like to tell her."

"And you told her you were pregnant." Lucas said while rubbing Nathan's round belly, feeling several flutters under his touch.

"Yep. She then thought that I got married because I was knocked up. But I told her everything."

"Now when you say everything...do you mean everything but my involvement? Or everything including my involvement."

Nathan looked at him sheepishly.

"Dude, you got angry and blurted it out on accident, didn't you?" Lucas sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Lucas said as he kissed Nathan on the forehead.

"I then told her that if she wasn't going to support us, then we don't want to hear from her. Then she instantly hung up on me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want her to be around us if she's only going to disapprove of my choices."

"So you're cutting her off from your life?"

"Shes not really giving me a choice in the matter. If she wants to be apart of my life, she's gonna have to make the-..." Nathan stopped in mid-sentence as he made his awkward way to his feet.

Nathan's voice broke off and he got a strange look on his face.

Lucas started moved forward. "Nate, are you all right?"

"I don't know," Nathan answered. "I feel weird."

All of a sudden, Nathan clutched his stomach as pain shot through him.

"Nathan!" Lucas quickly grabbed a hold of Nathan to keep him from collapsing, "What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Nathan didn't answer. Just then, Nathan groaned and bent over.

"Fuck," he gasped.

"Nathan?" Lucas' voice wavered and.

Nathan couldn't answer for a few moments. After a heartbeat or two, though, he straightened. "Shit, that hurt," he said to his belly in a betrayed voice.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Lucas tried again.

"My belly hurts...badly." Nathan gasped as another pain hit.

"I'm calling the Winchesters." Lucas was thankful that the phone was nearby, so that he didn't have to let go of Nathan.

- - - 000 - - -

Lucas sat in the waiting room with his mom, Keith, Haley, Peyton and Brooke. He'd been in their for two hours since Lucas, Dean and Sam brought Nathan to the hospital for emergency surgery. After telling the Winchesters about Nathan's increasing stomach pains, Lucas was told that the baby was ready to be born.

After the first hour passed, Lucas suddenly remembered to call everyone regarding Nathan's current situation, and in no time at all, Lucas found himself surrounded by his family and friends.

Noticing her son's worried expression, Karen decided to lighten the mood.

"Have you or Nathan decided on any names?" She asked.

Lucas quickly took notice of her tactic, and smiled, grateful of the distraction, "We have a few names we like."

"Such as?" Haley implored.

"Nathan likes Chad or Jensen if it's a boy, Amanda or Emma if its a girl."

"Emma is a pretty name for a girl." Brooke cooed.

"What do you think?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. Personally, I'm not really feeling Chad for some reason, and there's no way in hell I'm naming my son Jensen. That name just screams asskicking." Lucas laughed, "In fact, Amanda and Emma are the only two girl names Nathan and I agree on."

"What boy names do you like?" Keith asked.

"I like Ben and Jared."

"Let me guess, Nathan doesn't like them?" Peyton teased.

"Nope." Lucas chuckled.

"Are there any boy names that you both like?" Karen questioned.

"There were a couple. But we were going to wait until the baby is born before making a final decision."

"Why didn't you just find out the sex of the baby as soon as you could?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan and I wanted to be suprised." Lucas stated.

"Lucas!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned to find Dean heading their way. Lucas quickly got up and walked towards the elder Winchester.

"Hey. How's Nathan?"

"Nathan's fine. There were no complications during the surgery. There was, however, an unexpected surprise." Dean replied with a knowing smirk.

"Good or bad surprise?" Lucas asked, afraid to know the answer.

"You'll have to see for yourself, come on. I'll take you to him." Dean said, then brought attention to the group behind Lucas, "I'm going to have Lucas go first, if that's okay. Nathan's been asking for him"

"Sure. We'll be here." Karen said.

Dean lead Lucas down what seemed like a maze of hallways before finally coming to a stop. Lucas kept firing one question after another regarding Nathan and the baby, but Dean refused to respond, and quite frankly, it was starting to piss Lucas off. When they finally stopped, so did the questions as Dean lightly pushed Lucas through the door in from of him. There Lucas walked in and took the seat next to the bed. He only sat there a moment, though, too restless to stay still. He stood next to the bed and looked down at his brother's face. Lucas kissed each closed eyelid and then, exceptionally gentle, on the mouth.

Nathan stirred. His eyes blinked open and focused on Lucas. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Lucas' face felt like it would break from the size of his smile.

"You scared the shit out of me," Lucas chastised the other man as he perched on the side of Nathan's bed. "Don't ever do that again."

Nathan squirmed and then flinched when the movement caused discomfort. "How's the baby? I heard Sam say he was gonna help look it over."

"I don't know," Lucas told his brother. "In fact, I kept asking about the baby, but Dean has been a pain in the ass about answering me."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

"No. I didn't get the impression something was wrong. But I was told there was a surprise in store for us." Lucas answered.

"Glad to see you looking better, Nate," Sam greeted them from the door, holding an infant in his arms. He approached the bed and gently placed the baby in Nathan's arms. "Got somebody here I thought you'd like to meet."

Lucas watched his brother's face as Nathan held their baby wrapped in a blue blanket, indicating that Nathan gave birth to a baby boy. His brother didn't normally wear his emotions on his sleeve, but this was an exception. Nathan bent and kissed the newborn on the top of the head. When he raised up, Lucas could see a single tear trailing down Nathan's cheek.

Lucas reached over and wiped that tear away before gently kissing his brother. "Look at him," Lucas whispered to Nathan. "He's beautiful."

The room fell into a comfortable silence, until Dean's voice interupted them, "Hey, I hope there's room for one more."

Lucas and Nathan looked up at Dean, only to find him craddling a newborn wrapped in a blue blanket, "Congratulations, guys. You have twin boys." Dean said as he handed Lucas the second infant.

"What?" Lucas was bewildered.

"Was this the surprise?" Nathan asked, looking at the baby in his husband's arms.

"Yep." Dean said with a grin.

"How is it that we never knew about this. The ultrasound should have picked up two babies." Lucas asked.

"Sometimes, one baby can overlap the other." Sam said.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's give the new daddies some time alone with their kids." Dean said ushering his brother out the door.

"Oh my god," Nathan whispered in awe, "twins."

Lucas took a long look at the infant I his arms. It looked like he had more of Nathan's features than his own, and the baby boy in Nathan's arms looked more of his own features. But it was plainly clear that both he and Nathan were the twin's fathers. After a few more minutes, Lucas and Nathan swapped babies to enjoy the sons they haven't held yet.

"You know...we still need to give them names." Lucas whispered.

"How about we go with the ones we agreed on?" Nathan suggested.

"Okay, how about..."

It wasn't until a half hour passed that Lucas returned to the waiting room to retrieve the others. When he got there, he was shocked to see an extra person their conversing with Keith and his mom.

"Whitey?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, son." Whitey greeted warmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call from your mother, informing me of Nathan's situation. I figured I come down and offer my support."

"Thank you." Lucas smiled, "Actually, you're just in time. Nathan's ready for more visitors."

"Really?" Brooke was practically giddy.

"Calm down, Cheery. Yes, really. Come on." Lucas gestured for everyone to follow him.

Like Dean had done to him, Lucas refused to answer anyone's questions, and found their frustration amusing. He how understood Dean's reason for keeping him in the dark before. They stopped when Lucas stopped and turned to them.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes!" They all said, and Lucas opened the door and immediately went to Nathan's side.

Everyone came up to get a look at the small bundle in Nathan's arms.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Landon Michael Scott." Nathan said.

"He looks so much like Lucas." Karen said, softly touching the baby's cheek.

Everyone was to engrossed in Nathan and the baby Landon that they failed to take notice of Lucas producing his other son from the hospital crib in the corner of the room. Both Nathan and Lucas had planned a way to announce the arrival of their twins. Lucas knew that they would be too focused on Landon than they wouldn't notice Lucas and the other baby.

"And this is Ryan James Scott." Lucas said, getting everyone's attention.

A collective gasp was heard from all the girls in the room as soon as they saw the infant in Lucas' arms.

"Twins? You guys had twins?" Haley asked.

"Yep." Lucas said as he walked over to the group.

"He looks a lot like Nathan." Peyton said.

"I know." Lucas whispered.

They spent the next hour passing the twins around and creating small talk. The Winchester doctors made appearances made frequent appearances from time to time to check up on the babies and Nathan. During one of those visits, Lucas and Nathan asked Dean and Sam to be Landon and Ryan's godfathers, and without hesitation, they agreed. Nathan looked on in silence at the people surrounding him, making idle chit-chat. There was Karen, who proved to be a better mother figure to him than his own mother ever could. Keith has always been the only true father figure in his life, the fact that he's the complete opposite of his own bastard father. Haley and Peyton, who he owes the most for originally setting him up with Lucas at the Boy Toy auction. Brooke, well, she always had a knack of getting things done when she put her mind to it, especially when it came to his and Lucas' wedding. Whitey, although can be one hell of a pain in the ass, had always managed to make sure he didn't become obsessed with basketball like Dan and his grandfather. Dean and Sam, who have been the greatest of friends and have been with them every step of the way during his pregnancy. And finally Lucas, his brother, best friend, lover, husband, and now a father to his children. Nathan never thought Lucas would be mainly responsible for his happiness. And he thanked God every day for having Lucas in his life.

Thinking back to earlier today and his conversation with his mother, Nathan was right in thinking that he had a new family. A family that just gained two new members: Landon Michael Scott and Ryan James Scott.

- - - 000 - - -

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: There is one more chapter left of "What Lies Ahead", and I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. I want to thank everyone for their ideas and help on this story, I really appreciate it. After this, I'll be starting four other stories, for details, visit my profile page. If there are any other ideas you guys would like to see in this story's epilogue, please let me know. And thanks again for reading.**


	7. Epilogue

**What Lies Ahead, Chapter 7 - Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Lucas, Nathan or any part of The CW's One Tree Hill because if I did...well let's just say there would be way Lucas/Nathan action more Lucas/Nathan related nakedness in general.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been two days after the birth of their twins, that Nathan was allowed to come home. After going through numerous tests after the birth, Dean and Sam were able to determine that Nathan getting pregnant was a one time deal, and that his body will be back to normal as soon as he is fully healed. Although they were only expecting one baby, twins would still not be a problem for them financially. Since Deb made it apparent that she wasn't going to return to Tree Hill, Nathan managed to find a buyer for his old house, and decided to rent out the beach house to Dean and Sam until both he and Lucas were out of college, and move in permanently. Nathan also managed to sell off the rest of Dan's assets, thanks to his lawyer. It would also be a plus to see the look on Dan's face when he realizes he doesn't own a damn thing anymore.

After three weeks of recouperating, Nathan was back to his original size, and back at school by the start of second semester senior year. No one had any clue that Nathan was preggers. Everyone kept asking him where he was for the past six months, trying to figure out if their own outragious assumtions were true, and were disappointed that they were wrong. Apparently there was a school wide bet going on according to Brooke, and Lucas and Nathan decided to come up with a cover story that matched Brooke's assumtions so that she would win the pool. They figured it was the least they could do for her, since she planned most of their wedding.

Nathan found out that the new girl, Rachel, was making herself known as quite the school slut. And that she has a fetish for causing unessessary mischief. And that it was Rachel who repeatedly tried to steal Brooke's place as cheerleading captain. What was more shocking was the Jimmy Edwards situation. Luckily, Lucas, Nathan and the rest of the gang were at Lucas and Nathan's apartment during the incident. And, the situation ended with no victims, with Jimmy Edwards being sent to a mental hospital.

Lucas knew there might be problems concerning Rachel the moment she laid eyes on Nathan. To Lucas, Rachel seemed like the kind of person who would be relentless until she got what she wanted. And he could already envision the damage Rachel could cause, especially if while trying to get close to Nathan, she stumbled upon the true implications of his and Nathan's relationship. And Lucas would be damned if he was going to allow her to blackmail him and Nathan into getting what she wants.

Thanks to the ever loyal and dependable, Mouth, who happened to tape Rachel, not only busting into the time capsule, but having an affair with a member of the faculty, that Rachel was expelled. Lucas was thankful that he managed to put a stop to problem before it even started.

Thanks to Whitey, Nathan found himself back to his normal jock figure, pre-pregnancy. And that his playing skills were better than ever. So much so in fact that the scouts were more than impressed with his performance and victory at the state championship. Both Nathan and Lucas scored full rides to Duke Univeristy. Once they got their acceptance letters, Lucas scoured for a place off-campus of Duke for him, Nathan, and his sons to live for the next four years. With help from the enormous amout of money gained from selling off everything Dan owned, Lucas bought a modest three bedroom apartment a mile away from Duke. They also found out that Haley, Skills, and Mouth also got accepted into Duke. Peyton was attending a prestigious art school in Seattle, and Brooke was heading to New York to work with Victoria Secret.

Lucas thought it was time to tell Skills and Mouth the truth as to what's been happening with him for the past two years. Both had come to the conclusion that Lucas was hiding something and that only Nathan and the girls knew, and both were feeling a bit left out. So after much discussion with Nathan the previous night, Lucas decided to invite his friends over and reveal everything. He was surprised that both Skills and Mouth had gone for months without knowing the existance of Landon and Ryan. Lucas called Nathan and told him to pick up some Chinese, hopefully offering his friends' favorite food would soften the blow. He was just finishing cleaning when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Lucas yelled.

"S'up Luke?" Skills said as he closed the door behind Mouth.

"Hey guys." Lucas greeted each with a manly hug.

"So I was thinking we would go down to the rivercourt and see if we can't bulk up that skinny white ass of yours." Skills laughed.

"Uh...I'd love to but I can't." Lucas said sadly.

"Is this another one of those things you can't tell us?" Mouth frowned.

"Actually, that's why you're here. I've decided to tell you guys everything."

"Everything?" Mouth questioned.

"Yep."

"So why can't we go down to the rivercourt for this?" Skills asked.

Lucas' reply was interupted by Landon's cries on the baby monitor.

"Hold that thought." Lucas said as he rushed to the twins' room and found Landon needed to be changed. Lucas was focusing his attention solely on Landon that he failed to notice Skills and Mouth's presence in the room. When Lucas was finished, he proceeded to rock Landon back to sleep, it was then he noticed his friends in the room.

"Hey guys," Lucas whispered, "meet Landon Michael Scott."

Both Skills and Mouth approached silently and got a good look at the baby in Lucas' arms.

"Who's is he?" Skills asked, looked at the infant, already knowing the answer, seeing that the baby had most of Lucas' features.

"He's mine."

"Who's the mother?" Mouth asked.

"He doesn't have one." Lucas answered.

"Some chick just left you to take care of your baby alone? Dawg, this is just like the Jake situation all over again." Skills sighed.

"No. I mean, that biologically, Landon doesn't have a mother." Lucas said.

"How is that possible?" Mouth was baffled.

"In order for you to understand, I need to start from the beginning." Lucas said, "First things first...I'm gay."

"Gay? But I thought you and Peyton have been dating all this time?" Mouth asked.

"That was something Peyton and I came up with so that no one would figure it out." Lucas responded.

"Wow." Skills spoke.

"I fell in love with this guy two years ago. The night of the Boy Toy Auction to be precise, and we got married last summer."

"Married! You're married!" Skills said a little loudly, but not enough to wake the babies.

"Shh. Keep it down." Lucas said, gesturing to Landon.

"Sorry." Skills said.

"Yes, married. And thanks to unforseeable circumstances, my husband was able to give birth to our twins."

"Twins?" Skills and Mouth replied in unison.

"Yes." Lucas answered as he put a now sleeping Landon back in his crib next to Ryan. Skills and Mouth peered over Lucas' shoulder and indeed saw another baby next to Landon, "That, is Ryan James Scott." He said pointing to his dark haired son.

"Wow. That's...wow." Mouth said.

"How come you couldn't tell us all this before? It's not like we would have thought of you differently." Skills asked.

"Yeah." Mouth said.

Lucas led his friends back to the living room and prepared himself for his toughest revelation yet.

"I realize you guys would have accepted the fact that I'm gay, married, and a father of two. But there's more to it than that."

"Like what?" Mouth asked.

"It's who the person I'm in love with is, that I didn't tell you."

"Do Haley, Peyton and Brooke know?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah. Haley and Peyton were the ones that actually set us up together. And as for Brooke, well...she caught us making out in the janitors closet." Lucas replied sheepishly.

"Does your mom know? Or Keith for that matter?" Mouth questioned.

"Yeah. They weren't too thrilled at first, especially my mom, but in time, they accepted it."

"What about Nathan? Did you tell him?" Mouth asked.

"Hey guys." Nathan greeted, after he bursted throught the door, as if he were summoned, with several bags filled with Chinese food. The guys quickly helped Nathan put everything on the counter.

"S'up Nate." Skills greeted in the same manner he did Lucas.

"Nate, did you know Lucas' secret this whole time?" Mouth questioned.

"Yes." Nathan said.

"I don't get it. You didn't have a problem telling your brother, but you couldn't tell us?" Mouth was clearly hurt.

"I told you it's not that simple." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke, did you feed the kids?" Nathan interupted.

"Uh, Landon yes. Ryan wasn't hungry at the time."

"I'll go see if he is by now." Nathan said as he left towards the baby room.

"You'll even have him help take care of your kids." Mouth was getting a little upset.

Skills on the other hand was keeping quite, only paying half attention the Lucas' and Mouth's conversation, ever since he laid eyes on Ryan. He couldn't figure out why Ryan looked so familiar, he barely snapped out of his thoughts when Nathan arrived, only to plunge right back into them, when Nathan announced he was checking up on Ryan. The moment Nathan returned with baby Ryan in his arms, the connection finally came to him. It was obvious that Landon was Lucas' kid, and it looks like Ryan has almost all the physical characteristics that Nathan possesses. He just needed to reassure his suspicions.

"Hey, Luke?" Skills asked.

"Yeah.

"You said you had twins, right?"

"Yes." Lucas was pretty sure Skills was putting two-and-two together.

"And you're sure you're the biological father of both Landon and Ryan?" Skills asked, still looking at Nathan and Ryan.

"Yes."

"Oh." Skills said as he finally got it. Even though Ryan looked more like Nathan, he could still see some of Lucas in the infant. And he was sure there was some of Nathan in baby Landon as well.

"What?" Mouth asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Mouth, Nathan and I are married. He gave birth to our sons."

Mouth looked at Lucas like he grew three heads, than turned his attention to Nathan, who mearly nodded a yes in response. Mouth took a closer look at baby Ryan and saw what Skills saw.

"B-but you're..." Mouth started.

"We know. And we don't care." Lucas finished.

"Luke and I are in love. We've had feelings for each other even before we got together." Nathan said, as he was feeding Ryan.

Skills finally understood why Lucas has been so secretive all this time. Openly admitting that your lover is your brother, is not a wise thing to do. And with that information in the wrong hands could prove dangerous. Another thought entered his mind.

"Dude, was that why you helped get Rachel expelled?" Skills asked.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It was because she was lusting after Nathan wasn't it. And if she found out about you two white boys going at it like monkeys, it would be disasterous." Skills surmised.

"Yep." Lucas answered, "We got rid of Dan and Tim too for the same reason."

"Shit, you got rid of bastard daddy too?"

"Skills! Not in front of my son." Lucas warned him, pointing to Ryan.

"Sorry, dawg."

Nathan noticed Mouth was quiet, "You okay, Mouth?" He asked.

"Uh...I'm not sure."

"It's okay if you're not. It's a lot to take in. Brothers being in love with each other isn't exactly normal." Nathan said.

"I...I think I need time to adjust." Mouth said quietly, mot looking anyone in the eye.

"Take all the time you need." Lucas assured him.

"Listen, I gotta' go meet my old man at the factory. Come on, Mouth, let's give them some quality family time." Skills pushed Mouth to the door, waving goodbye to the Scott brothers.

As soon as Skills and Mouth left, Nathan put Ryan back in his crib next to his brother, and joined Lucas on the couch.

"Did that go as you expected?" Nathan asked.

"Sort of. They're not angry anymore...I don't think." Lucas answered.

"Skills seemed to accept us."

"Yeah. But Mouth, I'm not so sure."

"Like you said, give him time. I'm sure he'll come around." Nathan said as he placed a soft kiss on Lucas' lips.

- - - 000 - - -

Nathan finished giving Landon a bath and dressing him, when he heard knocking at his door. He picked up Landon and put a pacifier in his mouth, and carried him to the door to answer it. Nathan opened the door, fully expecting to find the one or more of the girls at the door. But he was shocked to find Deb at the door. He immediately wanted to shut it in her face, but part of him was curious as to why she was here. He noticed that his mom's sight never left Landon.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I want to know why there's another family living in my house." Deb was clearly pissed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you made it perfectly clear that you weren't coming back. So I sold off all of Dan's assets, with exception to the beach house, which I own now."

"You had no right to do that!"

"Keep your voice down!" Nathan whispered harshly, gesturing towards Landon, "And for your information, I had every right to do that. Dan's incarcerated for a very long time, and you were MIA for over two years, that left me and Lucas to deal with the property and everything. So we did."

"Lucas?" Deb spit out.

"Yes, Lucas. Since he and I are Dan's sons, everything was left up to us to do with it as we wish. Thanks to our lawyer, we were able to liquidate everything Dan owned, and used the money as we see fit. And right now, all we used was enough for our nessessities, and we bought an apartment for the four of us."

"What you are doing with Lucas is wrong. I won't accept it!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"You married your own brother! Do you know how sick that is?!" Deb yelled.

At this point, Landon started to cry because of all the yelling. Nathan quickly took action to calm him down. Slightly rocking him back and forth. When Landon finally calmed down, Nathan grabbed a pacifier, put it into his son's mouth, and put him back into his playpen, and gave Landon his favorite teddy bear, before confronting his mom again.

"If you've come here for a fight, you can just leave." Nathan glared at her.

"You're ruining your life, Nathan."

"How so? I'm in a loving family. I was able to raise my grades well enough to be graduating with my class. Lucas and I have been accepted to Duke University on full ride scholarships. How am I ruining my life?"

"I only wanted what was best for you."

"Says the woman who demanded I get an abortion." Nathan sneered.

"What?!" Both Nathan and Deb turned to the door to see Lucas with Ryan and a bag of food in his arms. Nathan quickly took the food and allowed Lucas to put Ryan next to his brother in the playpen.

"This conversation doesn't involve you." Deb said scathingly towards Lucas.

"Anything that involves Nathan is my business." Lucas matched her tone in a more quieter voice.

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"I just heard that you demanded Nathan get an abortion. You demanded our boys be killed. I will talk to you in whatever manner I feel like." Lucas replied coldly

"You have to admit, he has a point, mom." Nathan said, in a tone just as cold as his brother.

Ryan started making noises that commanded attention, and Lucas quickly took him into his sons' bedroom to attend to his needs. Lucas came back and picked up Landon to do the same. Lucas figured that he could keep the boys and himself out of Deb's sight while Nathan deals with her.

'God, the fucking nerve of that woman!' Lucas thought.

Nathan was glad that Lucas took the boys away, it only meant that he didn't feel the need to hold back anymore.

"Alright, what's the real fucking reason for you being here, and don't tell me it's about the house, 'cause I won't buy it!" Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother that way."

"I think it's best that you leave our home now," Nathan suggested.

"This isn't over," Deb threatened.

"Yes it is," Nathan said. "If you can't accept our relationship. Or our sons as your grandsons. Then you're not welcome here. Ever." Nathan's voice was strong and confident.

"I'll never condone or excuse this... whatever you call it," Deb couldn't bring herself to say the words. Her son and his brother were lovers and she couldn't and wouldn't understand it or forgive them for it. "And I will never be a grandmother to your... your...," he waved a hand in the direction of where the babies were.

Nathan scowled at his mother. "I'm sorry that's the way you feel," he said. "We never meant to hurt you. But the fact is that we love each other. And it doesn't matter to us what you or anyone else thinks."

Deb looked at her son and saw a determined expression and knew that this was one battle she was never going to win. It was obvious even to her that Nathan and Lucas really loved one another and only wanted to be a family with their sons. She had to leave. Leave them to live the life they had chosen. She hardened her heart with the fury and anger she felt towards her son and his relationship. "I guess this is goodbye then," Deb turned. "I won't be back," she walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

Nathan sighed at his mother's narrow-mindedness. He instantly felt better as soon as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and a chin propped up on his right shoulder.

"I'm guessing it didn't end well?" Lucas murmured.

"Nope." Nathan said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Nathan turned in Lucas' arms until he was facing his older brother, "She made her choice, and I made mine."

"Did she really tell you to get an abortion?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"The day I gave birth."

"Huh."

"It doesn't matter, I have everything I could possibly want in life." Nathan smiled.

"Of course you do. Two great kids, an athletic scholarship, and the sexiest husband in the world." Lucas smirked.

"Wow, someone sure is full of themselves."

"Have you seen me naked? I have every right to be." Lucas grinned.

"Smartass." Nathan smirked.

- - - 000 - - -

Nathan was sitting in the visitors center of the Arc State Penitentary where Nathan finally relented to Dan's persistant request for a visit. After a long discussion between the two brothers, Lucas felt that once Nathan granted Dan a visit, he would be reluctant to ask for one again, especially since he planned on telling Dan everything that's happened to him ever since their father's inprisonment. He was banking on Dan being too horrified and disgusted with him to ask for any more visits. Nathan pleaded with Lucas to come with him for support, and Lucas wouldn't be one to deny his husband, which is why he was sitting next to Nathan right now, awaiting the arrival of the one man they both despise with a fierce passion.

As if on cue, the devil hath appeared, being led by two prison guards. Lucas was amused with the expression on Dan's face once his father, correction...convenient sperm donor, laid eyes on him. The guards left Dan to sit with his sons.

"I believe I asked for only Nathan to visit." Dan snapped towards Lucas

"And he asked for me to join him, sorry to disappoint." Lucas snapped back, "Besides, what does it matter? Both of us are responsible for you being locked up here." Lucas smirked.

"Why did you want me to visit, Dan." Nathan asked, clearly annoyed with his father already.

Dan quickly took notice of how Nathan addressed him, and filed it away for later discussion, "I wanted to see how you were doing. How's your..."

"...scoring average?" Nathan finished for him, "As usual, all you can think about is basketball!"

"Basketball is important, son. If you want to play in the NBA, basketball has to be your primary focus. Nothing else matters."

"Nothing else matters to you, you mean." Nathan spit out.

"Don't you take that tone with me, you ungrateful little shit!" Dan hissed.

"Ungrateful? I have done everything you told me to, in hopes of receiving some kind of praise, some gratitude. But all I got was more comments on how I'll never be as good as you, all the harsh training, going running before it was even fucking dawn. Everything I did for you in the name of basketball, wasn't to improve my game, it was to make yourself look better. You were using me to relive your glory days. I should have emancipated myself a long time ago. Hell, I should've had Karen adopt me, at least then I would've been around a loving family instead of a fucked up one!" Nathan growled. Nathan knew what buttons to push to piss off his father, and mentioning Karen was one of them.

Lucas watched smiling, proud of Nathan for once again standing up to Dan. It was the trial all over again, except this time, Nathan's doing it face-to-face with the asshole, and never wavering in his resolve.

"What so you could end up with a poor, worthless mother?" Dan sneered, then turned his attention to Lucas, "You mother should have aborted you like I told her too."

Unfortunately, Dan knew very well how to push everyone past their breaking point, but neither Lucas or Nathan would allow Dan to get the upperhand.

"You really want to know basketball is going, Dan?" Nathan asked, knowing his father's beloved topic would always distract him from the task at hand.

"Of course I do, it's important to keep up my legacy."

Lucas snorted, "If you think three pathetic years in high school constitutes as a legacy, then you're more fucked up than I thought."

"Also, I've been given an athletic scholarship to Duke. And I got it all by myself." Nathan smirked, "Even after I quit basketball for nine months."

"You what!" Dan yelled.

"Yes. I quit basketball. And once I started again, I became better than ever. The scouts were pleased with our victory at the state championship." Nathan said with a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Nate?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Luke?"

"Didn't Dan reach the state championship game, only to lose?" Lucas smirked at Dan, who was seething.

"Why yes, Luke. Apparently, daddy dearest couldn't accept the fact that it was Whitey's team, not his. In the end, it was his ego that cost Whitey the game. He just quit. Stopped playing, thinking he was making a point." Nathan grinned, continuing to play Lucas' game of verbally bash Dan.

"And what was that point?" Lucas asked.

"That he was a cry baby, throwing a massive tantrum when he didn't get his way. I mean, when we reached the championship game the first time, we lost, sure, but at least neither of us quit. We played through the entire game, because WE never gave up. Unlike some people." Nathan laughed.

"I quit basketball?" Lucas said, out of the blue.

Dan just about lunged out of his chair to throttle his sons when Lucas' comment froze him in place.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Basketball. I quit basketball." Lucas said.

"Is that so?" Dan smirked.

"It's not what you think. You see, I have HCM. It's a heart condition, and medication I take slows me down so that I am only allowed to play at half strength.

"So I guess there is justice in the world." Dan smiled.

"Yes there is. You being locked up where you belong is proof of that." Lucas laughed, not missing a beat, wiping the smile right off Dan's face.

"HCM is hereditary. Recieved from the father's side. Keith and I don't have it, but you and Lucas do. And because of it, you'll never be as good of a player as you once were. Which means that I'm already a better player than you." Nathan smirked.

"Well it looks like your dreams of becoming a professional NBA player are over even before it even began. What ever will you do?" Dan laughed.

"Oh, I'm going to be a writer. I too got accepted into Duke." Lucas said casually.

"It's a shame you won't be able to go. It's expensive to go to a college like Duke, and I'm sure Karen doesn't make enough from her pathetic cafe' to come up with the tuition cost." Dan smirked.

"Oh it's not problem, I also got a full ride to Duke, but on an academic scholarship." Lucas smiled as Dan's smirk faltered, "And even if I didn't, money wouldn't be an issue. I mean, Nathan and I are practically loaded thanks to all the money we got by liquidating all of your assets."

"YOU WHAT!!" Dan roared.

"Yep. We sold everything you owned. The house, the dealership, in fact the only thing we kept was the beach house, which both Lucas and I now own." Nathan said, enjoying Dan's reaction.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Dan yelled.

"I am going to tell you what I told mom, I did have every right. You'll be locked up for a very long time, and mom's been gone for over two years, and everything was just sitting there, so Lucas and I took care of it."

The boys could practically see the red in Dan's eyes, and that he was shaking with fury. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the guards.

"You want to know why I stopped playing basketball for nine months?" Nathan knew it was an abrupt change in topic, but it was the opportunity to catch Dan off guard once again.

"What?" Dan was confused.

"Come on, Dan, I told you I quit for nine months before starting up again. Aren't you curious as to why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm am curious why you would jeopardize your game like that." Dan glared at Nathan.

"Something more important came up." Nathan stated matter-of-factly.

"What could be more important than your future."

"Simple. And it's funny you should mention my future, since what happened to me during those nine months is an important part of my future. Do you remember when I took performance enhancing pills that one time?" Nathan asked.

"No son of mine would take pills." Dan stated harshly.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I took drugs, and nearly killed myself for you!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan." Lucas said calmly. Nathan took one look at Lucas and instantly relaxed before turning back to his father.

"Taking those pills started a change in my body. Not permanent, but a one time change." Nathan stared directly at Dan to emphasize his next point, "I became pregnant."

Dan stared at Nathan for a bit before cracking up.

"Oh come on Nathan, you can come up with a better excuse than that. And I'm pretty sure I told you the story about the birds and the bees. Guys can't get pregnant. You don't have the right equipment."

Nathan reached into his wallet and pulled out a photo that was taken by Haley of him in the hospital, hours after the birth, holding the twins in bed, and slid it across the table towards Dan. Dan picked up the picture and glanced at it. His eyes were instantly drawn to the dark haired baby in Nathan's arms. There was no denying that it was Nathan's kid.

"I gave birth to twins as you can see." Nathan said.

"How." Dan whispered as he continued to stare at the photo.

"I already explained it to you. And I was told that when I have sex again, I won't get knocked up again."

"If what you tell me is true, the only way you could get knocked up, is by another man." Dan narrowed his eyes at Nathan.

"How perceptive. And yes, I had sex with a guy, and nine months later, I had twins." Nathan said cheerfully, "I'm gay, Dan." he stated with a smile on his face, "I'm gay, a father of two, and married."

"No." Dan said.

"No, what?" Nathan asked.

"No son of mine is a fucking faggot!"

"How about two sons?" Lucas piped in.

Dan turned his attention to Lucas with disgust, "Excuse me?"

"I'm going to say this as clearly as possible...Nathan and I...are gay." Lucas stated.

"That's right, Dan. Both your sons like banging monkeys." Nathan laughed, "Actually, we like banging each other."

Dan got wide-eyed.

"And I got to tell you, Danny boy, there is a lot of dude sex involved." Lucas chuckled.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

"Nope, 'fraid not. In fact, if you take a closer look at both babies in the picture, you'll see for yourself that Lucas is indeed the biological father of my children." Nathan pointed to the photo in Dan's hands.

Dan eyed the toddler in the picture and his dropped after a couple of moments. The blond looked a lot like Lucas. When he looked up, he saw twin smirks.

"Lucas and I will be celebrating our one year anniversary as husbands in a couple months." Nathan smiled at Lucas, who in return smiled back.

"This is some fucked up joke isn't it." Dan said, hoping to god that it was. He didn't want to believe that his acknowledged son and his bastard son were in a relationship together.

"Nope." Lucas said without breaking eye contact with Nathan.

In order to prove once and for all that this wasn't a joke, Nathan grabbed Lucas by the back of the head and pulled Lucas against him roughly, kissing him with all the passion and love he had in his body. It took Lucas a moment to react to his motions, but soon his arms were around Nathan's neck as he responded just as fiercely.

When they pulled back slowly, they turned to a shocked and discusted expression on Dan's face.

"Well, Danny boy, it's time for us to go. We'd like to get back to the kids as soon as possible." Lucas said as he and Nathan stood up, gesturing to the guards that they were finished.

Nathan leaned in close to his father, "This is the last time I will ever see you again." he whispered, snatching the photo out of his hand.

The last thing Dan saw was his sons walking hand in hand out of the room, without so much as a second glance, before being led back to his cell.

"You know, that went a lot better than expected." Nathan commented as they drove away from the prison.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Lucas said, taking hold of Nathan's hand again.

"I really needed that. I needed that closure with him. And so did you."

"Yeah. It feels good. After everything we've been through, we finally have everything we've ever wanted."

"It'll be great to finally show affection in college, no stares, no whispers."

"Well yeah. The real world isn't like high school. It's far more grown up. And if we do manage to run into a speed bump or two down the road, we'll be ready."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean, we took down Dan, got rid of Tim, eliminated the threat of Rachael before she could cause any damage. Compared to them, anything else would be a piece of cake." Lucas assured him.

"I guess." Nathan smiled. His brother always had a way of comforting him.

"Tell you what, how about instead of picking up the boys from my mom's the moment we return to Tree Hill, we go straight home and I have my way with you." Lucas smiled.

"Oh hell yeah!" Nathan laughed as he pressed his foot on the accelerator.

The End.


End file.
